


Твое сердце не сковано льдом (ведь оно обжигает)

by m_izar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Character, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Road Trips, Superpowers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: История, в которой Маюзуми Чихиро сам того не желая получает работу в Акаши Индастриз, отправляется в Америку, знакомится с Ниджимурой Шузо и Киеши Теппеем, и оказывается втянут в дорожное приключение, в конце которого должен раскрыть секреты мрачного  культа, промышляющего выведением новой породы сверхлюдей.И все время задается вопросом, как же так вышло, что теперь все это - его жизнь.Это история Ниджимуры в серии "Модель: Чудо".





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Heart Ain't Cold (Cause It Burns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511198) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



      Сказать, что Маюзуми Чихиро чувствует усталость, когда сходит с трапа самолета, значит сильно смягчить выражение — он в отвратном настроении и почти готов убивать. И его сожалениям о каждом из принятых решений, в результате которых он тут очутился, просто нет предела. Он бросает свой первый взгляд на Лос-Анджелес, и немедленно решает, что будет ненавидеть в этой стране абсолютно все.  
      — Мистер Маюзуми?  
      Маюзуми смотрит на обратившегося к нему человека с откровенной враждебностью того, кто провел в самолете десять часов без сна. Он видит двух светловолосых мужчин в костюмах, ожидающих его у подножия трапа.  
      — Вы — Маюзуми Чихиро? — повторяет один из них.  
      — Да, это я, — отвечает Маюзуми по-английски.  
      — Райдер Кейд Стивенс. Это мой напарник, Винсент Галлагер. Мы здесь, чтобы сопроводить вас в отель.  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Маюзуми после короткого рукопожатия. Он напоминает себе, что оказался здесь не по их вине, так что, возможно, плеваться в них ядом, лишь бы потешить свое эго, будет не лучшим решением.  
      — Если только вы не предпочтете сначала отправиться на объект, — уточняет Винсент.  
      — Нет. Сначала я предпочту отель.  
      Если ему придется приступить к работе прямо сейчас, он может и правда кого-нибудь убить. А если этих двоих и удивляет отсутствие у него должного рабочего рвения, им хватает выдержки воздержаться от комментариев.  
  
***  
  
      — А ты не слишком ли молод для представителя компании? — спрашивает все-таки Винсент, когда они уже в лимузине.  
      — Да уж не моложе тебя, — отвечает Маюзуми с заднего сиденья.  
      — Так я никаких компаний и не представляю. Стивенс? Может ты кого представляешь?  
      — Неа. Я так, побелить-покрасить, — весело отзывается Райдер.  
      Райдер водит лимузин, они оба носят наплечные кобуры, и Маюзуми проработал в компании достаточно долго, чтобы знать наверняка — ни один из ее сотрудников не является тем, кем кажется на первый взгляд.  
      — Я вас умоляю, — тянет он. — Вы же как двое из ларца. Каждый из вас и жнец, и швец и на дуде игрец. Могу себе представить, насколько ваше образование и профессиональные навыки выше по уровню, чем мои.  
      — И все же, это ты рубишь бабло, — говорит Стивенс, изображая ложную скромность. — Так кто же ты? Мальчик-гений? Тайный ниндзя?  
      — Выпускник старшей школы, — с усмешкой отбивает Маюзуми подачу.  
      — Значит, гений? — уточняет Райдер.  
      — Нет, самые посредственные оценки.  
      — Тогда что, боевые искусства? — Винсент скептично меряет Маюзуми взглядом.  
      — Однозначно нет. Я самый обычный человек без всяких специальных навыков и особых амбиций.  
      Маюзуми приходит в голову, что было бы не лишним отпечатать эту фразу на своих визитках. Здорово экономило бы время.  
      — Не хочешь говорить, не говори, — закатывает Райдер глаза.  
      — Это чистая правда.  
      — Босс не нанимает обычных людей, — отрывисто говорит Винсент. — И ты не стал бы правой рукой Акаши Масаоми, будь ты посредственностью. Если ты такой обычный, как ты вообще получил эту работу?  
      — В основном, по блату. И еще немного вопреки здравому смыслу.  
  
***  
  
      Во всем был виноват Акаши Сейджуро.  
      Оглядываясь назад, если бы Маюзуми знал, сколько проблем принесет в его жизнь баскетбол (которым он даже не особо-то и увлекался), он бы вернулся обратно в то время и хорошенько врезал себе четырнадцатилетнему еще до того, как впервые взял в руки мяч.  
      Он всегда знал, что университетская жизнь не для него. Он планировал закончить школу и найти работу — что угодно с нормированным рабочим днем и не требующее особых умений. Не обязательно даже хорошо оплачиваемую, лишь бы хватало на съем однокомнатной квартиры, и чтобы еще оставалось на еду и книги.  
      Все, чего он на самом деле хотел, это тихая и простая жизнь. Ходить на работу, возвращаться домой, читать, спать, жить так день за днем. И было очень похоже на то, что он на верном пути к этому самому комфортному для себя образу жизни.  
      А потом приключился Акаши.  
  
***  
  
      — Маюзуми-сан, это никуда не годится.  
      Маюзуми изобразил улыбку.  
      — Желаете сделать заказ? Если нет, мы вынуждены будем попросить вас не блокировать линию.  
      — Я возьму номер два, — сказал Акаши с едва заметной улыбкой. — Маюзуми-сан, на это смотреть больно. Есть же работа и получше.  
      — Желаете дополнить заказ? — не моргнул Маюзуми и глазом.  
      — Маюзуми-сан, — сказал Акаши, и в его голосе прорезались те самые командные нотки, так хорошо запомнившиеся Маюзуми еще в его баскетбольную бытность. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты собирался поступать в колледж.  
      — Да, именно такое будущее ты для меня и предвидел, и я от души над ним посмеялся. Обожаю, когда ты ошибаешься. А теперь, пожалуйста, не задерживай очередь.  
      У Акаши едва не поменялся цвет глаз.  
      — Ты не должен здесь работать.  
      Маюзуми фыркнул и, наконец, полностью отключил режим сотрудника месяца.  
      — Мне нравится здесь работать.  
      Его подвела ложная уверенность в том, что Акаши никогда не узнает о его работе в Маджи Бургер хотя бы потому, что Акаши никогда и шагу бы не ступил в двери Маджи Бургер. О чем он совершенно забыл, так это о том, что Небуя очень даже ходил в Маджи Бургер, и что один из Некоронованных был тем еще треплом, обо всем докладывающим Акаши.  
      — Это пустая трата твоих способностей.  
      — Так, ладно, во-первых, не смей ставить себя выше людей, посвятивших свою жизнь работе в сфере услуг. Среди них есть много тех, кто очень тяжело работает, чтобы дать обществу достойный уровень обслуживания, так что, смени-ка свой пренебрежительный тон. Я не один из этих людей, но это не повод изображать тут хуя с горы, и это подводит меня к моему во-вторых — каких еще способностей? — выдал Маюзуми, не столько защищая своих соседей по стойке, сколько внося окончательную ясность относительно своей позиции. — У меня нет высшего образования, у меня были дерьмовые оценки в школе, и, да, кстати, меня не интересует моя карьера от слова «совсем». И это — именно то место, где я должен работать. Я не хочу от жизни ничего сверх того, что у меня уже и так есть.  
      Акаши наградил его укоризненным взглядом:  
      — Ты меня разочаровал, Маюзуми-сан.  
      — К счастью для тебя и всех остальных в этом мире, мне не то чтобы в принципе есть дело до сугубо личного мнения капитана моей школьной баскетбольной команды.  
      — Я могу устроить тебя в компанию отца, — продолжил Акаши как ни в чем ни бывало, словно Маюзуми ничего не говорил. — Платят больше, и тебе не придется иметь дело с замороженной едой.  
      — Нет. Спасибо, конечно, но — нет. Мне и тут хорошо.  
      — Я не так выразился, позволь уточнить. Я уже нашел для тебя место в компании отца, и ты приступаешь с понедельника.  
      — Акаши, поверь мне, я знаю, как бредово это для тебя звучит, но ты не мне больше не указ. Я закончил школу. Я больше не должен тебе подчиняться.  
      Акаши улыбнулся и красное свечение окутало его фигуру.  
      — Вообще-то, да, должен.  
  
***  
  
      Маюзуми проработал в Акаши Индастриз две недели, прежде чем просто осознал, что вообще произошло.  
      Он был полон решимости уволиться в ту же самую секунду, потому что, да будь оно все проклято, у него была гордость, и он больше не собирался быть игрушечным солдатиком Акаши.  
      А потом он получил свой первый зарплатный чек, и, ну…  
      Оказалось, не такой уж он и гордый.  
  
***  
  
      Положа руку на сердце, все это не было виной исключительно Акаши Сейджуро.  
      Без Акаши Масаоми в этой истории тоже не обошлось.  
  
***  
  
      Маюзуми обнаружил, что наслаждается офисной работой. У него был нормированный день, в его обязанности входил почти бездумный ввод данных, а платили за это несоизмеримо больше, чем в Маджи Бургер.  
      Он нашел неподалеку от офисного здания уютное место с тенистым навесом, куда можно было сбегать в обеденный перерыв. Там ему даже удавалось почти не пересекаться с другими людьми. Это был приятный внутренний дворик, единственным недостатком которого мог считаться разве что расположенный в нем вход в здание управления компании. Что и привело в один далеко не самый прекрасный день к тому, что он стал свидетелем разгоревшегося спора весьма личного характера между Масаоми и его исполнительным директором.  
      — Вы не можете продолжать увольнять людей, которых я нанимаю, Масаоми-сан.  
      — Еще как могу! Я твой босс! И вообще, хватит нанимать некомпетентные кадры.  
      — Хейваджима-кун был более чем компетентен. Список его достижений…  
      — Ладно, тогда хватит нанимать скучных людей. Если мне придется иметь дело еще хоть с одной блеющей овцой, я ее загрызу. К чему мне вообще еще один помощник?  
      — Вам — ни к чему, помощник нужен мне.  
      — Нонсенс, Акане-чан, ты совершенно точно способна справиться со всем, что я тебе поручаю…  
      — И тем не менее, если вы намерены упорствовать относительно разнообразия спектра всех обязанностей, которые вы прописали по моей должности, мне необходим помощник для выполнений некоторых бытовых поручений.  
      — Это потому что я попросил тебя забрать вещи из химчистки? Ладно, можешь не забирать. Пошлем кого-нибудь другого в химчистку. Эй, ты! С персиками! Дуй в химчистку, забери мои вещи.  
      И поскольку в тот самый миг Маюзуми как раз кусал персик, осталось не так уж много вариантов, к кому бы тут еще Масаоми мог обращаться. Поэтому он прожевал откушенный кусок и будничным тоном ответил:  
      — Нет. И не подумаю.  
      Его ответ оказался настолько неожиданным, что полностью затмил предмет спора между Масаоми и его директором, и они оба молча уставились на невозмутимо продолжающего поедать свой персик Маюзуми.  
      — Ты ведь здесь работаешь, я правильно понимаю? — приподнял Масаоми бровь.  
      — Да, это так.  
      — И ты знаешь, кто я такой, верно?  
      — Тут на каждом этаже висит по огромному портрету, так что, да, я заметил сходство.  
      — Тогда живо подорвался и забрал мои вещи из сраной химчистки.  
      Маюзуми указал на свои наручные часы:  
      — Вот незадача, похоже, у меня обеденный перерыв, а это означает, что по закону сейчас не мое рабочее время. Ничем не могу помочь.  
      Масаоми тем временем прогулочным шагом подошел к нему вплотную, глядя сверху вниз с подавляющим превосходством Голиафа.  
      — Ты осознаешь, что всего одно мое слово, и пределом твоей карьерной лестницы станет раздаточная линия в Маджи Бургер?  
      Маюзуми равнодушно пожал плечами.  
      — Из Маджи Бургер я пришел, в Маджи Бургер и вернусь.  
      И, если начистоту, может быть он даже надеялся на увольнение. Самому ему не хватало силы воли оторвать от сердца такую кучу денег, но где-то в глубине души у него все еще фантомно ныла его раздавленная гордость — все же Акаши Приказом, насильно отправил Маюзуми на эту работу.  
       Масаоми продолжал пялиться, излучая настолько мрачную ауру, что Маюзуми без проблем мог представить, как мысленно его уже приставили к стенке и расстреляли несколько раз.  
      Как вдруг Масаоми разразился хохотом.  
      — О, ты мне нравишься, Акане-чан, найми мне этого пацана.  
      — Поддерживаю, — сказала женщина, разглядывая Маюзуми с прохладным интересом. Она была красивой, с черными глазами, темно-каштановыми волосами, стянутыми в аккуратный пучок, а ее очки в тонкой оправе придавали ей выразительный «библиотечный» вид. — Маюзуми Чихиро, младший системный аналитик, если не ошибаюсь.  
      — Да? — настороженно подтвердил он. Это слегка напрягало. После Масаоми и его сына, Хинамори Акане была самым важным человеком в компании. Откуда она вообще знала, кто Маюзуми такой?  
      — Поздравляю с повышением.  
      — Спасибо, но нет, — натянуто сказал Маюзуми.  
      — Ты не можешь отказаться.  
      И Маюзуми даже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать ей, куда она может засунуть это повышение, но тут она назвала размер его нового оклада.  
      Маюзуми правда хотел бы, чтобы эта тактика не была до такой степени эффективной.  
  
***  
  
      Вот так он и стал помощником исполнительного директора. Официально он значился ассистентом Хинамори Акане. Неофициально — новым мальчиком на побегушках Масаоми.  
      Очень скоро ему стало ясно, что у Масаоми был определенный «тип» сотрудников: он предпочитал высококвалифицированных, амбициозных людей, владеющих в совершенстве самым разнообразным набором навыков — от боевых искусств до компьютерного программирования. Ему нравились люди, способные ему противостоять, но не настолько, как те, кто знал свое дело. И учитывая, что Маюзуми был уже пятым по счету, кого назначили на эту должность за последние три месяца, он пришел к выводу, что его грядущее увольнение лишь вопрос времени, как и в случае со всеми его предшественниками. Он и близко не был так квалифицирован, как все остальные, кто работал в непосредственной близости к Масаоми (тут даже уборщик греб деньги лопатой, и как подозревал Маюзуми, подрабатывал наемным убийцей на полставки).  
      И, возможно, он бы дождался увольнения уже очень скоро, не объявись на горизонте Акаши.  
  
***  
  
      — Отец, твои расходы в Америке вышли из-под контроля. Это невыгодное капиталовложение, и рост счетов только подтверждает, насколько.  
      — Я уже говорил тебе оставить мои американские счета в покое, — запальчиво сказал Масаоми.  
      — Я бы так и сделал, будь ты в состоянии разобраться с ними самостоятельно. Я закрываю эти счета.  
      — Ты не можешь!  
      — Как твой финансовый директор, уверяю тебя, я могу.  
      — Тогда я тебя увольняю.  
      — Это будет весьма проблематично, поскольку мой контракт бессрочный и не подлежит расторжению.  
      — Акане-чан, уволь его.  
      — Сейджуро-кун достаточно верно обрисовал ситуацию, его контракт невозможно расторгнуть, я сама помогала его составить.  
      — Ладно, тогда ты уволена.  
      — Я и свой контракт сама составляла, Масаоми-сан.  
      — Все уволены! — вскинул Масаоми руки в воздух и хлопнул ладонями по своему кожаному креслу. — Персик, ты уволен! Тебя-то я могу уволить? Или нет?  
      — Пожалуйста, только не останавливайтесь, — попросил Маюзуми, моментально прикинув в уме, сколько получит на выходном пособии по соцпакету.  
      Но прежде чем Масаоми успел уволить его официально, Акаши наконец-то заметил его присутствие в кабинете.  
      — Маюзуми-сан? Что ты тут делаешь?  
      — Я помощник исполнительного директора. Или был им. Теперь я уволен, так что, думаю, я просто пойду…  
      — Абсолютно исключено. Раз тебя сняли с должности, ты переходишь в мой отдел.  
      — А-ха-ха, нет. Ни за что. В гробу я видал такие перспективы.  
      — Не говори ерунды, Маюзуми-сан. Мне как раз нужен помощник, все складывается просто идеально.  
      — О. Мой. Бог. Нет, Акаши. Я не собираюсь становится твоим личным помощником.  
      — Я мог бы отдать тебе Приказ, — сказал Акаши.  
      Маюзуми выгнул бровь.  
      — Да куда уж без твоих Приказов.  
      Едва успевшая повиснуть тишина оказалась нарушена голосом Масаоми.  
      — Вы двое, что, знакомы?  
      Маюзуми моргнул от неожиданности. Он был уверен, что Масаоми должен знать о подобных вещах, это, в конце концов, было единственным объяснением тому, почему его до сих пор не уволили.  
      — Мы вместе играли в баскетбол в старшей школе. Вы разве не ходили на игры своего сына?  
      — Да я кто по-твоему, дамочка из родительского комитета?  
      — Пожалуйста, воздержись от нелепостей, Маюзуми-сан.  
      На лицах у обоих Акаши было написано одинаковое выражение ужаса, и глядя на них даже не верилось, что они не кровные родственники.  
      — Прости, Сейджуро, это был тот год, когда ты проиграл? — просветлел Масаоми. — Тот самый год, когда ты навлек несмываемый позор на имя Акаши своей колоссальной спортивной несостоятельностью?  
      Акаши только улыбнулся, но с такой улыбкой обычно готовятся воткнуть в противника нож.  
      — Уверен, что не нанес имени Акаши особого ущерба. Я видел твои фотографии, когда ты был в моем возрасте.  
      — Что? Где? — завопил Масаоми, всполошившись. — Я их все уничтожил!  
      Акаши не стирал с лица улыбку, словно выжидал момент, чтобы провернуть лезвие в свежей ране.  
      — Несомненно, я бы тоже не знал, куда деть себя от стыда, если бы был таким же дохлым.  
      — Моя сила была в интеллекте! — ушел Масаоми в оборону. — И, кстати, не меняй тему. Персик, ты знаешь Сейджуро?  
      — К сожалению, — подтвердил Маюзуми, и тут же быстро добавил. — Пусть это не станет препятствием на пути к моему увольнению, у вас, похоже, был отличный план…  
      — Глупости, это все меняет. Персик, я думал, ты обычный бездельник без амбиций…  
      — …да, это я, все правильно, не вижу ни одной причины менять сейчас свое мнение.  
      — Но оказалось, у тебя есть скрытые глубины! Как восхитительно!  
      — Маюзуми-сан будет переведен в мой отдел, отец, — отчеканил Акаши тоном, не терпящим, как правило, никаких возражений.  
      Масаоми только ухмыльнулся.  
      — Ох-хо? Неужели тебя так сильно задевает, что Персик мой помощник?  
      — Не говори ерунды, — ответил Акаши. Возможно, слишком поспешно.  
      Масаоми запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  
      — Ох, это просто прелестно! Кто он тебе, твой бывший?  
      Маюзуми подавился воздухом. Взгляд Акаши стал острым, как бритва.  
      — Нет, конечно. Но он один из  _моего_  круга, и я не позволю тебе ломать то, что принадлежит мне.  
      — Фу, как грубо! Я исключительно мил со своими работниками. Персик, я разве не был с тобой милым?  
      Маюзуми срочно был нужен перерыв, чтобы поразмыслить над тем, как он докатился до этого дна, где за него грызлись оба Акаши. Его жизнь достаточно осложняло присутствие в ней даже одного из них, а теперь он чувствовал себя костью, которую не могут поделить две собаки.  
      — Должна ли я напомнить, что Маюзуми-сан не работал ни на одного из вас? — прервала их Акане в своей сдержанной манере. — Он мой ассистент, им он и останется.  
      — Из чего следует, что он по-прежнему мой помощник! — возликовал Масаоми.  
      — Вообще-то, я совершенно точно помню, что меня уволили… — начал было Маюзуми.  
      — Я поднимаю тебе зарплату вдвое, — выложил Масаоми свой козырь.  
      Маюзуми нацепил профессиональную улыбку.  
      — Да, конечно, Масаоми-сан, я буду счастлив на вас работать.  
      Он действительно хотел, чтобы это перестало действовать так безотказно.  
  
***  
  
      — Достаточно ходить в школу с мелким босса, чтобы получить такую работу? — недоверчиво уточняет Райдер.  
      — Как оказалось, — пожимает плечами Маюзуми. — Уж поверь мне на слово, я бы ее не получил, если бы Акаши не захотел моего перевода в свой отдел. У этих двоих… специфические взаимоотношения.  
      Винсент хмыкает.  
      — Нашел кому рассказывать. Эти богачи все поехавшие.  
      Маюзуми с ним вполне солидарен.  
  
***  
  
      Двое из ларца высаживают Маюзуми перед отелем.  
      — Ты уверен, что не хочешь отметиться в Центре? — спрашивает Винсент, прежде чем уехать. В его голосе слышится обеспокоенность, словно он поверить не может, что Маюзуми действительно не горит желанием с места в карьер приниматься за работу.  
      Учитывая, что все сотрудники Акаши Индастриз отличаются крайней степенью трудоголизма, Маюзуми прекрасно понимает, откуда ноги растут у этого беспокойства. Обычно его коллегам требуется некоторое время, чтобы смириться — он самый что ни на есть среднестатистический, ни к чему не стремящийся бездельник.  
      — Нет. Отмечусь утром, — бодро говорит Маюзуми. — Увидимся.  
      Он проворно выбирается из машины, пока эти двое не успели сказать еще что-нибудь. Он не тешит себя иллюзиями — его будут пасти (Масаоми завел привычку отправлять с ним телохранителей в каждую деловую поездку, «потому что посмотрим правде в глаза, Персик, если на тебя нападут, в настоящей драке ты бесполезен, и твою задницу надерут в два счета, и дешевле нанять телохранителей, чем потом отмахиваться по судам от профсоюза»), но сейчас он уже просто не в состоянии общаться с людьми.  
      Как обычно, Масаоми забронировал ему президентский люкс, площадь которого раз в десять больше, чем вся квартира Маюзуми в Японии вместе взятая. Он никогда не видел смысла съезжать со своей однокомнатной квартирки только потому, что теперь зарабатывает больше денег, чем может потратить, а тот факт, что его жизненные стандарты действуют на нервы обоим Акаши, оказался приятным бонусом.  
      Первым делом он стягивает галстук и скидывает пиджак, а потом падает на королевских размеров кровать лицом вниз. И хотя у него гудят ноги, а перелет едва не доконал полностью, засыпает он вовсе не так быстро, как рассчитывал.  
      Он поворачивает голову, чтобы не задохнуться в подушках, немигая смотрит в абсурдно огромное окно, из которого открывается панорамный вид на небо над Лос-Анджелесом, и размышляет над тем, зачем он здесь вообще.  
  
***  
  
      — Ты догадываешься, зачем ты здесь?  
      — Честно? Нет. Но учитывая, что мы одни в вашем кабине в неурочное время, вы собираетесь или сделать мне непристойное предложение, или убить.  
      Масаоми зафыркал.  
      — Не льсти себе, пацан, ты не стоишь моего времени ни в одном из этих сценариев.  
      — Я нахожу это весьма обнадеживающим, спасибо, — сдержано ответил Маюзуми. — И тем более это все возвращает нас к тревожному вопросу — зачем же я здесь?  
      Быть правой рукой Акане (которая в свою очередь была правой рукой Масаоми) означало, что его рабочее время становилось все менее организованным. Его работа стала в разы сложнее и определенно за гранью всего, что он мог себе вообразить…  
      — Ты пьешь? — спросил Масаоми, наливая себе в стакан шотландский виски.  
      — Я несовершеннолетний.  
      Масаоми приподнял бровь.  
      — Я разве об этом спросил?  
      Маюзуми подумал и пожал плечами:  
      — Конечно, не откажусь от глотка виски.  
      После того, как стаканы были наполнены, и каждый отпил по глотку, повисла настолько долгая пауза, что Маюзуми невольно снова задумался о том, уж не собираются ли его и правда убить.  
      — Ты должен был уже заметить, что не относишься к типу людей, которых я предпочитаю нанимать, — заявил Масаоми без долгих предисловий.  
      — Да, это я заметил, — кивнул Маюзуми.  
      «Языкатый лоботряс» — повисло между ними, непроизнесенное вслух.  
      — Ты знаешь, почему я решил держать тебя возле себя?  
      — Если честно, я был уверен, что только потому что это бесит вашего сына.  
      — Не без того. Я бы даже сказал, что Сейджуро — одна из главных причин, по которым ты все еще здесь, но не в том смысле, о котором ты думаешь.  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Маюзуми, когда понял, что Масаоми, похоже, ждал от него какой-то реакции.  
      — Я держу тебя рядом, потому что внезапно ты оказался интересным.  
      В ответ на это Маюзуми ничего не сказал. Он не знал, что на такое можно ответить. Казалось пустым сотрясанием воздуха говорить что-то вроде «нет, вообще-то, во мне нет ничего интересного», пусть даже это была чистая правда. Неожиданно в его памяти всплыла их первая встреча с Акаши. Акаши был единственным человеком, кто тогда замечал его существование, и ему это не особо-то и нравилось на самом деле (с тех пор мало что изменилось, ему по-прежнему не нравилось, когда люди обращали на него внимание), но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что из всех людей в мире, именно внимание Акаши, что одного, что второго, никто не захотел бы привлекать.  
      — Дело в том, Персик, что обычно Сейджуро прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы казаться человеком, когда рядом есть другие люди. И я нахожу весьма занимательным, что рядом с тобой он ничего подобного не делает. Я даже подумал было, что вы с ним друзья.  
      Масаоми выдержал паузу, но Маюзуми продолжал молчать. Он вспомнил, как Хаяма однажды сказал, что Акаши может не считать их друзьями, но они все равно друзья. Маюзуми едва ли назвал бы Акаши своим другом, но тут дело было скорее в том, что он в принципе никого не назвал бы другом, таким уж он был человеком. Заводить друзей было просто не в его стиле.  
      — Допустим, — сказал он наконец, когда стало ясно, что Масаоми настроен упорно ждать хоть какого-то ответа, и такими темпами он рисковал никогда не попасть домой.  
      Масаоми поджал губы, но понять что-то по его лицу было непросто.  
      — Я всегда обращаю внимание на то, как люди ведут себя рядом с Сейджуро. Можешь считать это моим хобби. И знаешь, как ведут себя почти все рядом с Сейджуро?  
      — Они ему подчиняются, — ответил Маюзуми автоматически, лишь затем осознав, что как раз на этот вопрос Масаоми не ждал ответа.  
      Масаоми выглядел так, словно едва сдерживался, чтобы не погладить Маюзуми по голове со словами «хороший мальчик». Вместо этого он выставил в его сторону указательный палец, стреляя из воображаемого пистолета.  
      — Именно. Они все ему подчиняются. Не имеет значения, что человек из себя представляет, я видел, как самые ярко выраженные альфа-самцы подчиняются Сейджуро без единого слова. Я видел, как самые сильные, закаленные в боях солдаты оказываются на грани нервного срыва рядом с ним — он пугает людей. И это закономерно. Сейджуро действительно пугает.  
      Маюзуми подумал о том, какой это странный способ поговорить о его сыне.  
      — Я не совсем понимаю, к чему вы ведете.  
      — Я веду к тому, что ты выбиваешься из схемы, Персик. Ты не альфа-самец, и ты не крепкий парень. Предположу даже, что ты и не особо смелый. В мире волков и овец, ты — без сомнения овца. И поэтому, учитывая все нюансы, твое поведение рядом с Сейджуро лишено всякой логики.  
      Описание настолько в яблочко, что тут и обижаться-то не на что.  
      — Я думаю, — осторожно сказал Маюзуми, — что вы придаете слишком много значения чему-то не такому уж и впечатляющему. Существует множество людей, которые чувствуют себя рядом с Акаши куда свободнее, чем я.  
      Было не время и не место приплетать сюда парня Акаши, но Масаоми уже отмахнулся от этого, как от чего-то, не имеющего никакого отношения к теме.  
      — Я придаю тебе ровно столько значения, сколько ты заслуживаешь, не больше, не меньше. Я просмотрел некоторые записи с твоими играми после того, как ты об этом упомянул. Ты определенно не был новичком в баскетболе. Разве тебя не задевало, что Сейджуро превратил тебя в замену Куроко?  
      Его не удивило, что Масаоми смог это вычислить после просмотра пары игр, хотя никто еще не спрашивал об этом так прямо. Даже Куроко старался избегать этой темы.  
      — Задевало, — согласился Маюзуми.  
      — И что, ты так сильно любил баскетбол, что был готов играть в команде любую роль?  
      Маюзуми не удержался от скептичного хмыканья.  
      — Едва ли.  
      — Да, я так и думал. Тогда почему ты продолжал играть?  
      Маюзуми размышлял над ответом с полсекунды, прежде чем задать встречный вопрос:  
      — Вас беспокоит, что вы не смогли найти ответ на этот вопрос?  
      — Немного.  
      — В таком случае, я не буду отвечать, — ухмыльнулся Маюзуми.  
      Масаоми только кивнул, словно именно такого ответа и ждал.  
      — Тебе нравится создавать эффект противоречивости.  
      — Не особо. Я просто никогда не понимал людей, упорствующих в примитивном разделении мира между волками и овцами. Мне всегда было интересно, а куда же в таком случае подевались все остальные животные? — Маюзуми отпил виски. — Даже если отбросить в сторону нелепость обобщения, низводящего все многообразие паттернов нашего поведения к животному началу, в метафоре присутствует логическая ошибка, сводящая весь ее смысл на нет. В мире ведь полным полно ленивых волков. Не говоря уже о некоторых откровенно кровожадных овцах.  
      На этом месте Масаоми запрокинул голову и оглушительно расхохотался. И это было самое нелепое из всего, что он вытворял этим вечером.  
      — Ладно, теперь я понял, зачем ты ему понадобился.  
      — Это все, что вы хотели узнать?  
      — Не совсем. — Масаоми смерил его абсолютно трезвым взглядом. — Суть в том, Персик, что невероятно трудно найти человека, который обладает способностью вести себя рядом со сверходаренными правильно. Кого-то, что их не боится, я имею в виду.  
      — Теперь мы перешли к сути? — уточнил Маюзуми.  
      — Это зависит, — задумчиво сказал Масаоми, — от того, насколько хорош твой английский.  
  
***  
  
      Должно быть, в какой-то момент Маюзуми все же проваливается в сон, потому что просыпается он с таким чувством, словно накануне неслабо набрался — он полностью дезориентирован, как будто угодил в параллельный мир.  
      Он потягивается, выгибая спину, и выбирается из кровати.  
      За окном вечер. Маюзуми проверяет время и понимает, что проспал около шести часов. Он заторможенно достает небольшую записную книжку в кожаном переплете, и открывает ее на последних исписанных его собственным корявым почерком страницах.  
  
       _Стрелец — солдат; повышенная скорость, сила; не чувствует боли?  
      Козерог — человек-амфибия; подводное дыхание; в воде повышается скорость + сила  
      Весы — управление эмоциями  
      Близнецы — двойняшки; телепатическая связь друг с другом_  
  
      Все это фигня из разряда околонаучной фантастики, и Маюзуми поверить не может, что теперь это его жизнь. Он закрывает записную книжку и прячет ее обратно в пиджак. Затем он проверяет электронную почту и со вздохом отправляет письмо.  
      Время приниматься за работу.  
  
***  
  
      Двое из ларца ждут его в фойе. Маюзуми не сомневается, что тут они все время и были.  
      — Я к другу в гости, — объявляет им Маюзуми. — Нет необходимости меня сопровождать.  
      Винсент приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит. Они оба, скорее всего, прекрасно понимают, что Маюзуми собирается не просто к другу в гости, точно так же как Маюзуми понимает, что они все равно будут за ним следить. Они все продолжают играть свои роли, и Маюзуми выходит на улицу незнакомого города в иллюзии полного одиночества.  
  
***  
  
      — Маюзуми-сан, как здорово снова тебя увидеть.  
      Киеши Теппей говорит с такой подкупающей искренностью, что не остается ничего другого, кроме как поверить, что он и правда рад его видеть, а не просто следует стандартной форме приветствия, пусть даже все их взаимодействие в прошлом сводилось к одной единственной игре, на которой они, к слову, не то чтобы хоть как-то пересеклись.  
      — Взаимно, — говорит Маюзуми. — Спасибо, что согласился со мной встретиться. Я знаю, что мое письмо было как снег на голову.  
      — Вовсе нет, всегда приятно увидеть знакомое лицо, — заверяет Киеши все с той же искренностью, которая почти заставляет Маюзуми почувствовать вину за всю эту затею. — Прости, я совсем забыл о приличиях. Это мой друг, Ниджимура Шузо.  
      Он указывает на молодого человека, стоящего в стороне во время этого воссоединения, и после слов Киеши тот улыбается и делает шаг вперед.  
      — Зови меня Шузо, — говорит Ниджимура, пожимая Маюзуми руку. — Я привык к заведенным в Америке порядкам. Ничего, если я буду называть тебя Чихиро?  
      — Конечно, — говорит Маюзуми, внутренне содрогнувшись. Последним человеком, начавшим называть его просто по имени сразу же после первой встречи, был Акаши Сейджуро, и впечатление это оставило не самое приятное.  
      Во время этого обмена репликами Маюзуми не может отделаться от мысли, что все складывается слишком уж удачно.  
      — Так чем вы двое тут занимаетесь, когда хотите развеяться?  
      Они обмениваются быстрыми взглядами и полузагадочными улыбками, словно вспоминают только им одним известную шутку.  
      — Ничем особо интересным, — говорит Ниджимура.  
      — Хочешь пойти выпить кофе? Когда ты в Америке, ты начинаешь пить очень много кофе, — тут же предлагает Киеши.  
      — Кофе звучит заманчиво, — соглашается Маюзуми.  
  
***  
  
      — И надолго ты в Америку? — спрашивает Киеши.  
      — Всего на пару недель, — отвечает Маюзуми.  
      — Хорошо, что у тебя тут неподалеку живут родственники, — продолжает Киеши. — Как удачно все совпало.  
      Маюзуми делает глоток кофе и гадает, уж не сарказм ли это был. Порой люди называли Киеши «самым честным баскетболистом», изображая какого-то идеально положительного персонажа. Но Маюзуми уже встречал других Некоронованных Королей, и теперь его не покидает ощущение, что этот парень просто не может быть настолько бесхитростным, как все вокруг твердят. Ни один из Некоронованных еще не оказался тем, за кого его принимали на первый взгляд.  
      — Да, мои тетя и дядя полюбили ЛА за то, сколько азиатов тут живет, — подхватывает Маюзуми, придерживаясь своей легенды. — Как твое колено? Куроко попросил меня разузнать, как проходит восстановление, хотя, сам он, наверное, ожидал бы чуть больше такта с моей стороны.  
      Киеши смеется, а его рука почти бессознательно накрывает травмированное колено.  
      — Куроко хороший малый, — говорит он с теплотой. — Восстановление продвигается, но я не знаю, когда смогу вернуться домой.  
      Маюзуми делает еще один глоток, прокручивая услышанное в голове. Возможно, он провел слишком много времени рядом с тремя из пятерки Королей, и сейчас в нем говорит обычное предубеждение, но почему-то его не покидает стойкое ощущение, что Киеши недоговаривает.  
      — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал мини-тортики, Маюзуми-сан? — резко меняет тему Киеши.  
      — Я бы так не сказал, — сомневается Маюзуми, что понимает, о чем речь.  
      — Тогда я пойду возьму пару штук, обожаю их, — Киеши срывается с места и направляется к стойке обслуживания, которая, Маюзуми просто не может это не отметить, в длину достигает поистине эпического размера.  
      — Он сделал это ради меня, — говорит Ниджимура, привлекая к себе внимание. — Он знает, как сильно я хотел с тобой поговорить.  
      Маюзуми не скрывает своего удивления.  
      — Ты хотел поговорить со мной?  
      — С тех самых пор, когда Теппей сказал, что ты приедешь, — с широкой улыбкой подтверждает Ниджимура.  
      — Из-за Акаши, — заключает Маюзуми.  
      — Ты сказал это с такой уверенностью.  
      Маюзуми пожимает плечами.  
      — Не вижу других причин для желания со мной поговорить.  
      — Невысокого же ты о себе мнения, — говорит Ниджимура.  
      — Я трезво смотрю на вещи. Итак. Что ты хочешь знать?  
      Ниджимура замолкает ненадолго, потирая переносицу.  
      — Как он?  
      — Акаши?  
      — Раз уж речь зашла о нем, да, Акаши.  
      — Нормально, я думаю, — снова пожимает Маюзуми плечами.  
      — Каким он был в старшей школе?  
      — Настоящей занозой в заднице, — говорит Маюзуми, чем вызывает у Ниджимуры смех. Но он чувствует, что должен ответить более обстоятельно. — Заносчивым, но популярным. Он держал всех на расстоянии, но рядом с ним каждый чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
      — Хах. Довольно сложно представить, — говорит Ниджимура больше для самого себя. — И у него действительно есть парень сейчас?  
      Маюзуми кивает.  
      — Какой он?  
      — Киеши мог бы рассказать о нем больше, чем я, он…  
      — Один из кохаев Теппея, я знаю. Думаю, я хотел спросить, какой с ним Акаши? Насколько хорошо у него получается быть с кем-то в отношениях?  
      Маюзуми невольно думает о том, насколько странное направление принимает этот разговор, и уж не ревнует ли Ниджимура. Но он не звучит, как ревнивец, только как тот, кому очень любопытно.  
      — Да, полагаю, Акаши делает хорошо все, за что берется, так что, отношения не должны стать исключением.  
      Такой ответ почему-то заставляет Ниджимуру замолчать.  
      — Ты его друг.  
      — С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Маюзуми, недоумевая, почему все вокруг упорно продолжают подозревать его в дружбе с Акаши.  
      — Просто ощущение такое. Ты довольно интересный человек, Чихиро.  
      Маюзуми думает об аналогичных фразах в исполнении Акаши и Масаоми, и задается вопросом, что же он делает не так, умудряясь внушать окружающим ложное впечатление своей неординарности.  
      — Но точно не интереснее тебя, — рискует он заметить небрежным тоном. Возможно, ему стоило бы действовать более осмотрительно, но он приходит к выводу, что ничего не потеряет, если сразу пойдет ва-банк. — Ты один из немногих, о ком Акаши отзывался с уважением. Ты должен знать его куда лучше, чем я.  
      Ниджимура качает головой.  
      — Я знал Красного. 0102 был совсем другим.  
      Маюзуми откидывается на спинку стула и внимательно изучает сидящего напротив молодого человека. Во внешности Ниджимуры Шузо нет абсолютно ничего, что могло бы навести на мысль о том, что он не совсем человек. У него нет присущего всем Чудесам необычного цвета волос и глаз, у него нет даже их подавляющей ауры. Маюзуми всегда считал, что даже если покрасить им волосы и выдать контактные линзы, кадры вроде Акаши Сейджуро ли Мурасакибары Ацуши все равно будут выглядеть в крайней степени чужеродно среди обычных людей.  
      Но сидящий напротив человек выглядит самым обычным японцем. На самом деле, из них двоих, вероятно, Маюзуми и то больше похож на один из проектов Тейко со своими слишком светлыми волосами и глазами.  
      — Мальчик, которого я знал, никогда бы не полюбил человека, — продолжает Ниджимура, когда Маюзуми так ничего и не говорит. — Он не назвал бы человека отцом, и не стал бы заводить дружбу с человеком — таким, как ты, например. Никто из Чудес не стал бы. То, что рассказывает о них Теппей, иногда просто не укладывается у меня в голове. Мне почти жаль, что я не видел, как происходят эти перемены, собственными глазами. Я действительно хотел бы понять, как им удалось перестать быть Тейко.  
      Какая интересная формулировка, думает Маюзуми.  
      — Ты мог бы их навестить.  
      Ниджимура качает головой.  
      — Для всех нас только лучше, если я буду держаться от них подальше.  
      Маюзуми сложно согласиться с этим утверждением. Он ничего не может поделать с беспокойством, которое рождает мысль о том, что единственный человек, способный остановить Чудеса и помешать им использовать свои силы, находится на другом краю мира. И это при том, что он вполне доверяет Чудесам, он уверен, что никто из них не собирается злоупотреблять своей силой.  
      Но мир уже не прежний, он стал опаснее, в нем полно самых разных существ, и не все они могут похвастаться таким же хорошим самоконтролем, как Чудеса.  
      — Ну что ж, если в моем лице ты рассчитывал обрести какой-то источник информации про Акаши, то тебе не повезло. Мы вместе играли в баскетбол, но откровенных разговоров не вели и душу друг перед другом наизнанку не выворачивали.  
      — Нет, и в мыслях не было, — заверяет Ниджимура. — Красный никогда никому не доверял, только не после смерти Золотого.  
      Маюзуми не уверен, почему Ниджимура продолжает называть Акаши «Красный», кроме разве что очевидной отсылки к тему времени, что Акаши провел в Тейко. Он понимает, что дальше предполагается закономерный вопрос «кто такой Золотой?», но ничего не спрашивает. Он не собирается спрашивать из принципа, просто потому что именно этого от него наверняка и ждут. Он ненавидит, когда кто-то пытается заставить окружающих плясать под свою дудку.  
      — Вот именно, о чем и речь. Мне нечего тебе рассказать об Акаши.  
      — Ничего страшного. Я, вообще-то, хотел поговорить не о нем, — ухмыляется Ниджимура.  
      Маюзуми выгибает бровь, а потом осознает, что он действительно не говорил, что хочет поговорить об Акаши, Маюзуми решил так сам, а Ниджимура всего лишь не стал отрицать.  
      — Оу? Тогда о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
      — О тебе, — ухмылка Ниджимуры становится шире. — Итак, не хочешь рассказать мне, зачем Акаши Масаоми прислал тебя сюда?  
  
***  
  
      Воцарившаяся следом тишина долгая и неловкая. Киеши возвращается обратно с тремя штуковинами, больше всего похожими на замороженные конфеты на палочках. Он садится на свое место, обводит их внимательным взглядом, а потом осторожно спрашивает:  
      — Я слишком рано вернулся? Я могу еще за печеньками сходить.  
      — Если ты знал, что я работаю на Акаши Масаоми, мог бы так сразу и сказать, — ровным голосом говорит Маюзуми. — И мне не пришлось бы тратить время и силы на развешивание лапши по ушам.  
      — О, ты ему уже сказал? — поворачивается Киеши к своему приятелю.  
      — Я хотел посмотреть, как хорошо ты умеешь заливать, — отвечает Ниджимура Маюзуми, а потом встречает взгляд Киеши. — Оказалось, весьма недурно. И я решил, что продолжать играть в эти игры нет особого смысла.  
      — А вот ты меня удивил, — обращается Маюзуми уже к Киеши. — У тебя репутация предельно честного человека.  
      — Только в баскетболе, — парирует Киеши. — Если бы поспрашивал обо мне в Сейрин, то услышал бы очень противоречивые мнения.  
      — Ты связался с Теппеем, потому что каким-то образом узнал о нашей дружбе, — в голосе Ниджимуры прорезается лед, внезапно от его хорошего настроения не остается и следа. — И это так по-сучьи, согласись.  
      Маюзуми пожимает плечами. «По-сучьи» — общепринятая тактика ведения дел в Акаши Индастриз. К счастью для себя, он уже давно продал свою совесть за весьма соблазнительные премиальные.  
      — Мне это показалось путем наименьшего сопротивления. Как ты узнал, на кого я работаю? Моего имени нет ни в одном списке.  
      Масаоми позаботился о том, чтобы Маюзуми не смогли связать с Акаши Индастриз, когда отсылал его в Америку под прикрытием.  
      — У меня возникли подозрения, когда Теппей сказал, что ему ни с того ни с сего написал бывший одноклассник. Были и другие признаки, но все они не были достаточно убедительными, пока не объявились твои телохранители.  
      — Мои… что? — Маюзуми вытягивает шею, чтобы лучше видеть, и тогда замечает Стивенсона и Галлагера в очереди за кофе. — О-о, любись оно конем, они должны были остаться в отеле.  
      Они больше не в костюмах и, учитывая их юный возраст, выглядят как обычные студенты какого-нибудь колледжа — по этой причине, видимо, их и выбрали для этого задания. Поэтому, когда Маюзуми переводит взгляд обратно на Ниджимуру, он просто обязан спросить:  
      — Как ты понял?  
      — Однажды давным-давно, в одной далекой стране, — с загадочным лицом говорит Ниджимура, — я прошел военную подготовку. Я знаю, куда смотреть.  
      — Они не совсем телохранители, — уточняет Маюзуми, мгновенно просчитав, что раз уж его легенда все равно раскрыта, то единственный способ не завалить задание окончательно, это быть предельно честным. — Они типа двое из ларца.  
      — Из ларца? — не понимает Киеши.  
      — Как в мультике, двое-из-ларца-одинаковы-с-лица. Отдельная категория сотрудников Масаоми, которые могут практически все, — объясняет Маюзуми. — Слушай, я не горел желанием сюда отправляться, уж поверь. И в любом случае, твоя роль в моем задании даже не второго плана, так, эпизодическая. На самом деле мне нужно разузнать о Наследии.  
      Он позволяет сказанному наполнить пространство вокруг гнетущей атмосферой, и все, что теперь от него требуется, это расслабиться на своем стуле и посмотреть, как Ниджимура отреагирует. Масаоми говорил, что быть такого не может, чтобы Ниджимура ничего не знал о Наследии, но как много известно Провидению — вот, в чем вопрос. Если Провидение заодно с Наследием (что маловероятно, но — а вдруг?), или если Наследие их не интересует, то Ниджимура просто закончит разговор на этом самом месте.  
      Но если они потенциальные противники Наследия…  
      — Какое удивительное совпадение, — говорит Ниджимура. — Мне как раз нужно сделать то же самое. Возможно, мы могли бы помочь друг другу.  
      — Отлично. Я хочу увидеть внутренний комплекс Провидения, — без лишних прелюдий заявляет Маюзуми, раз уж соблюдение любых формальностей окончательно утратило смысл на этих переговорах.  
      — А я хочу попасть в Центр, — принимает Ниджимура подачу, вздергивая бровь. — Что скажешь? Я покажу тебе мой, если ты покажешь мне свой.  
      Маюзуми усмехается.  
      — Ничего не имею против. Но гарантирую — мой больше.


	2. 1. Пророчество Королей

      Он умирает тринадцать раз, прежде чем они решают сохранить ему жизнь.  
      Когда он лежит на полу, раздавленный тринадцатью смертями, чувствуя что-то, выходящее за грань боли (внутри только пустота и какие-то ошметки, словно с него живьем содрали кожу, выпотрошили и оставили корчиться обезумевшим от этой пытки существом, слишком отупевшим от боли, чтобы осознавать собственную агонию), он может слышать их голоса.  
      — Ненавижу пускать в расход Радугу. Они очень полезные, да и создавать их непросто.  
      — Слишком рискованно. Лучше избавиться от этого сейчас.  
      — Нам действительно пора перестать включать в Поколения Радугу, это все равно ничем хорошим не заканчивается.  
      — Странно, да? О! Вот оно! Давай впишем этого в «Чудо». 1101 убил 1367 на днях, им теперь нужен контроль.  
      — Эту Радугу? Нет, лучше дать Чудесам особь без Поколения. Создание Королей было плохой идеей с самого начала.  
      — Нет-нет, я уверен, что эта Радуга другая. Радуги вообще не такие, как все остальные. К тому же, будет интересно посмотреть, как оно выживет само по себе.  
      — Степень риска…  
      — Вот и проверим. Ты, как тебя зовут?  
      От него почти ничего не осталось. Они убивали его снова и снова. Но звучит то, что становится спусковым механизмом.  
      Чудо. Имя.  _Ты должен помнить._  
      И тогда он говорит:  
      — ПК-Р1365.  
      — Ну вот, видишь? Я же говорил. Радуги другие. Забери это и отмой. А потом отправь к Чудесам. Посмотрим, что получится.  
      Его понимают с пола, и он думает —  _Шузо. Меня зовут Шузо._  
  
***  
  
      Они были единственным Поколением, выбравшим себе имена: Шузо, Агата, Чидори, Норико, Хаджиме, Хисому, Нико, Хонока, Юта, Изо, Томое, Тамие, Сатору и Цукаса. Это были их тайные, личные имена, и никто не должен был узнать, что они есть, но ученые все равно узнали.  
      Но не раньше, чем Цукаса все увидел.  
      — Тейко падет, — сказал он; и он рассказывал свое видение всем, но смотрел только на Шузо, пока говорил. — Даже сейчас, Тейко уже на краю пропасти.  
      — Как? — спросил Нико. — Как, как?  
      — Чудо, — ответил Цукаса, по-прежнему глядя на Шузо. — Чудеса станут Успехом, а Тейко сгорит до тла.  
      — Так их погубит собственный успех? Как иронично, — сказал Хаджиме.  
      — Нет, — поправил его Цукаса. — Их уничтожит Черный, ошибка проекта. В проекте есть Черный, которого пытаются тренировать, как Радугу, но поступая так, они только приближают себя к полному краху.  
      — Черный похож на Радугу? — заинтересовалась Норико. Она была Черной в их Поколении, и поэтому чувствовала свою причастность.  
      Она посмотрела на Шузо, словно приглашая разделить ее воодушевление, но Шузо не мог отвести взгляд от Цукасы.  
      — Это не сработает, — нахмурился он. — Если это увидел ты, остальные Золотые тоже увидят. Один из них скажет ученым.  
      — В этом все и дело — они не скажут. Не смогут. Даже если они увидят то же самое, они сразу же об этом забудут. Вот почему этот Черный другой. Он не похож на Норико. Он не управляет светом, он управляет памятью. Остальные Золотые забудут сразу же, как только узнают, и поэтому у Черного все получится.  
      — Тогда почему помнишь ты? — спросил Юта.  
      — Из-за Шузо, — сказал Цукаса. — Шузо, ты важен для Чудес. Я помню, потому что я помню тебя. И ты должен помнить, хорошо, Шузо? Ты должен сказать другим Радугам.  
      — Что? — не понял Шузо. — Не дури, я не общаюсь с другими Радугами.  
      — Но ты будешь. И ты им скажешь.  
      — Тогда именно они ученым все и расскажут. Другие Радуги не такие, как я, помнишь?  
      — Не расскажут, — твердо сказал Цукаса. — Пообещай мне, что будешь помнить, Шузо. Очень важно, чтобы все Тринадцатые Радуги знали — однажды Тейко падет.  
      — И тогда мы будем свободны, да? — оживилась Нико. — Мы сможем отсюда выйти, и боль закончится.  
      Но Цукаса оставил ее слова без ответа.  
      — Пообещай мне, Шузо.  
      — Ладно, — сдался он. — Я обещаю.  
  
***  
  
      Он должен был знать — осознает Шузо.  
      Когда он оглядывается и видит мертвые тела своего Поколения, он осознает, что Цукаса это предвидел.  
      Поколению «Король» суждено было умереть, и теперь Шузо совсем один.


	3. Часть 2

      Временами Киеши Теппей чувствовал себя так, словно его жизнь можно описать всего одной фразой — на грани великих свершений. И кого-то другого это, может, привело бы в восторг, но Киеши никогда не хотел ходить по грани — великих ли свершений, или любой другой.  
      В средней школе его называли Железное Сердце, а еще дали титул Некоронованного Короля, и это лишь подчеркивало — он мог бы стать кем-то великим, живи он в другое время, когда само понятие величия не было переопределено существованием Чудес.  
      Киеши одинаково сильно ненавидел и свое прозвище, и свой титул, но возненавидеть Чудеса у него так и не получилось.  
  
***  
  
      — Вы, парни, принесли мне курева?  
      — Нет, добрый доктор запретил мне тебя гробить, — говорит Ниджимура.  
      — Что? И ты послушался? Не круто, пацан, я чую заговор!  
      Бобо зыркает на Киеши.  
      — У меня тоже нет, — реагирует тот на незаданный вопрос.  
      — Фе. С тебя всегда взятки гладки, — бурчит Бобо.  
      — Какого черта? — обретает Маюзуми дар речи. — Нет, серьезно. Какого черта?  
      — А ты еще кто такой? — требовательно спрашивает Бобо.  
      — Бобо, это Чихиро. Чихиро, познакомься с Бобо Хаха.  
      — Почему обезьяна разговаривает? — переходит Маюзуми на японский.  
      — Заставить обезьяну говорить не так уж сложно, заставить обезьяну заткнуться — вот настоящая проблема, — сводит все в шутку Ниджимура.  
      — Пошли нахуй оба, — говорит Бобо по-японски.  
      — Он говорит по-японски? — вздрагивает Маюзуми.  
      — Только матом, — сообщает Бобо, снова переходя на английский. — Но, реально, Шу, где ты вечно находишь этих ребят?  
      — Это все магия баскетбола и дружбы.  
      Бобо закатывает глаз — второй закрыт повязкой, что придает ему еще больше драматизма.  
      — Белый сегодня не в духе, так что, поосторожнее тут.  
      — Белый всегда не в духе, — замечает Ниджимура дружелюбно.  
      — С ним совет директоров.  
      — А. Тогда не буду им мешать. И лучше бы Рексу не нарываться. Тебя это тоже касается, макака.  
      — Шимпанзе, — с достоинством поправляет Бобо. — И посмотри на это лицо. Разве похоже, что его обладателю нужны неприятности?  
      — Да-да, конечно, — говорит Ниджимура вслед удаляющемуся вразвалочку Бобо.  
      — Ладно, Провидение однозначно получает главный приз в номинации «что за нахуй», — признает Маюзуми, наблюдая, как уходит говорящее шимпанзе.  
      — Ох, приятель, ты еще ничего толком и не видел, — хмыкает Ниджимура.  
  
***  
  
      Ниджимура был куда любезнее, когда знакомил с Провидением Киеши. Он хотя бы заранее рассказал ему о Бобо и ЭВО.  
      — Провидение работало с нанотехнологиями, они никогда не проводили эксперименты над людьми, — объяснил он с самого начала. — Если вдуматься, это даже еще более трагично. Все эти разрушенные Провидением жизни стали результатом несчастного случая, и в этом не было злого умысла. Они пытались сдержать ЭВО и помочь им, но да, как угадать, каким именно из множества вероятных способов все может пойти не так в науке?  
      Киеши решил тогда, что это сарказм, но с Ниджимурой иногда сложно было понять наверняка. В любом случае, случившееся в Провидении и правда было трагедией, с какой стороны ни глянь. Он видел ЭВО — тех, кого приходилось сдерживать, потому что помочь им пока что не могли, во всяком случае, не так сразу; они выглядели, как гротескные безумные чудовища прямиком из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов. И мысль о том, что на самом деле это всего лишь обычные люди, точно такие же, как и он сам, заставляла его сердце болезненно сжиматься.  
  
***  
  
      — Нет, без шуток, какого хрена? — спрашивает Маюзуми, когда на его глазах сотрудники Провидения приводят ЭВО. — Почему это еще не в газетах?  
      — В основном, по счастливой случайности. Часть таблоидов и сообщества сторонников теории заговора уже догадываются что к чему, но пока что никто на их бредни не купился.  
      — И ты говоришь, это все из-за роботов?  
      — Нанитов, — любезно уточняет Ниджимура.  
      — Понятно, — говорит Маюзуми, слегка поморщившись. А потом он пожимает плечами, переварив эту информацию на порядок быстрее, чем Киеши в свое время. — Ладно, проехали. Вы, ребята, психи. Как вы связаны с Наследием?  
      Они успевают переместиться в столовую как раз к позднему ланчу. Киеши по большей части ковыряется в своей тарелке, он так до конца и не привык к западной пище, и временами действительно сильно скучает по дому.  
      Его не должно тут быть. Хотя, изучать Маюзуми Чихиро по-своему увлекательно. Киеши никогда не был близко знаком с третьегодкой из Ракузан — не ближе, чем с любым другим игроком, против которого ему доводилось выходить на баскетбольную площадку. Но за исключением почти сверхъестественной схожести с Куроко и его стилем игры, Маюзуми запомнился ему как один из самых непримечательных людей на Зимнем кубке. И есть что-то сюрреалистичное в том, чтобы видеть его здесь, в Провидении, без проблем говорящего с Ниджимурой на общем языке. Это все бизнес (и это не тот бизнес, в который можно попасть просто так), и чем больше Киеши наблюдает за Маюзуми, тем больше он склоняется к мысли, что тот, видимо, действительно хорош в своем деле.  
      — Ну, это непростой вопрос, — увиливает Ниджимура, и Киеши морщится. — Смотря с какой целью Акаши Масаоми интересуется Наследием.  
      Эти двое пристально смотрят друг на друга, и Киеши думает, как это похоже на первую встречу двух псов из разных дворов. Они осторожно ступают по кругу, принюхиваются, и никак не могут решить, считать чужака другом или врагом. Киеши думает, что это проверка даже не на превосходство, а скорее на упорство. Ни один из них — ни Маюзуми, ни Ниджимура — не хочет уступать первым.  
      — Тебе стоит просто показать ему, Шузо, — мягко говорит Киеши. У него есть такое чувство, что эти двое достаточно уперты, чтобы все это тянулось до бесконечности, если он не вмешается. — Он должен понять, что стоит на кону.  
      Ниждимура награждает его косым взглядом, словно говоря — да неужели?  
      Конечно, у Киеши тут нет права голоса. В этой истории он скорее персонаж массовки, его тут вообще быть не должно.  
  
***  
  
      Он бы вообще никогда не встретил Ниджимуру, если бы Александра Гарсия не помогала ему с операцией и последующей реабилитацией, и это именно она случайно его заметила, когда они выбрались на ланч.  
      — О, Шузо! Как здорово снова тебя увидеть.  
      — Привет, Алекс, — откликнулся Ниджимура, приятно удивленный встречей.  
      — Шузо, это Теппей. Ох, божечки, он словно Кевин Бейкон в шестой степени! Теппей, это Ниджимура Шузо, старый друг Тацуи. Шузо, Теппей в одной баскетбольной команде с Тайгой, ты знаешь…  
      — Брат Тацуи, да, я недавно с ним познакомился. Ты в команде Куроко?  
      Судя по ее лицу, Алекс не была в курсе этого знакомства.  
      — Ты знаешь Куроко? — спросил Киеши.  
      Ниджимура криво усмехнулся:  
      — Ага, вроде того. Я знал его еще в детстве.  
      — Но у Куроко… — «не было детства», Киеши не сказал этого. Куроко вырос в Тейко, и он никак не мог его знать в то время.  
      А потом Киеши подумал о том, как Ниджимура вписывается в определенный шаблон имен, которого придерживаются все в одной хорошо известной ему группе людей, и он умолк еще на какое-то время.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он в итоге. — Нам стоит собраться как-нибудь, я скучаю по японскому языку. А то Алекс говорит со мной только по-английски.  
      — Эй, ты сам так захотел, — запальчиво встряла Алекс. И если она пришла к тем же выводам, что и Киеши, относительно предыстории Ниджимуры, внешне она этого никак не показала.  
      — С удовольствием, — сказал Ниджимура. — Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как там Куроко.  
  
***  
  
      Ниджимура любит повторять, что он в Провидении никто и звать его никак, и все же он свободно перемещается по комплексу с двумя чужаками на хвосте, и ни у кого не возникает к нему вопросов по этому поводу, так что, Киеши уже давно догадался — какое бы положение в Провидении Ниджимура ни занимал, оно дает ему изрядную свободу действий.  
      Киеши на самом деле не ждет, что Ниджимура прислушается к его совету, поэтому он немного удивлен, когда они оказываются на смотровой площадке в одном из открытых ангаров с тем самым ЭВО внутри, которого чуть раньше привели люди Провидения.  
      Это ЭВО похож на гигантское насекомое, рвущееся из оков с бесконтрольной жаждой разрушения. Форменный страшный сон.  
      Солдаты Провидения все еще пытаются его усмирить, прижав к земле с помощью крепких веревок, их оружие взведено и выставлено в режим парализаторов, и весь их вид свидетельствует о готовности к чему угодно.  
      — Это должно мне что-то доказать? — интересуется Маюзуми.  
      — Смотри молча, — советует Ниджимура.  
      — Прекрати вырываться! — раздается крик откуда-то снизу. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь!  
      На спину насекомообразного ЭВО запрыгивает мальчишка и вытягивает перед собой руки. Неважно, сколько уже раз Киеши видел, как это происходит, каждый раз у него перехватывает дыхание, когда ЭВО исчезает со вспышкой света, а на его месте остается только дрожащий обнаженный человек.  
      Маюзуми наблюдает за происходящим слегка выгнув одну бровь, как будто превращение чудовища обратно в человека не особо отличается от всего, с чем ему обычно приходится иметь дело.  
      — Ну, допустим. Это действительно впечатляет. И что это?  
      — Это Рекс, — говорит Ниджимура. — Он тоже инфицирован нанитами, но может их контролировать. И что намного важнее — он может возвращать другим инфицированным человеческий облик в девяноста процентах случаев.  
      — Очень удобно, — замечает Маюзуми.  
      — Невероятно, — соглашается Ниджимура. — Именно поэтому, как ты теперь понимаешь, мы немного обеспокоены политикой Наследия, которое считает, что хорошие ЭВО, это мертвые ЭВО.  
      — А, — говорит Маюзуми, возвращаясь взглядом к растерянному человеку, на плечи которому уже накинули одеяло из пакета первой помощи. — Да, догадываюсь, почему вы не сошлись в мнениях.  
      Киеши даже предположить не берется, что такого могло произойти у Маюзуми в жизни, если все это кажется ему нормальным. Когда он сам узнал про охотников, то не мог спать по ночам. Когда они с Ниджимурой в первый раз нашли мертвого ЭВО в пустыне, его вывернуло, а потом еще долго мутило от мысли, что это ведь был просто человек — человек, которому можно было помочь, и…  
      — Шузо, мы ведь это обсуждали, — раздается новый голос, прерывая мысли Киеши и заставляя его слегка дернуться на месте от неожиданности. — Тут тебе не подмостки для твоих спектаклей.  
      — Агент Шесть, — Ниджимура сияет лучезарной улыбкой в адрес высокого разъяренного мужчины в костюме и солнцезащитных очках. — Я бы никогда не нарушил протокол забавы ради. Это Чихиро Маюзуми, он работает на Акаши Индастриз. Чихиро, пожалуйста, скажи привет шестому по счету человеку в списке самых опасных наемников в мире. Ну, или так он нам рассказывает. Можешь называть его Шесть.  
      — Рад знакомству, — говорит Маюзуми.  
      — Взаимно, — сухо отвечает Шесть. — Если он работает на Масаоми Акаши, тогда у него еще меньше оснований тут находиться, чем у твоего приятеля, — Шесть выставляет большой палец в сторону Киеши, не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, на кого он намекает. — Сколько уже раз мы через это проходили…  
      — И я по-прежнему с тобой не согласен, — ровно говорит Ниджимура.  
      — У Провидения полно врагов и без твоей кровной мести Наследию.  
      — Ну, конечно. Только если ты так не хотел бесить Наследие, тогда тебе не стоило убивать их старейшину, тебе так не кажется? — отбивает подачу Ниджимура.  
      — Ты убил Ямазаки Сейджи? — в голосе Маюзуми звучит легкая заинтересованность.  
      И Ниджимура, и Шесть смотрят на него долгими взглядами.  
      — Не то имя, которое ожидаешь услышать от кого-то, вроде тебя, — произносит Шесть.  
      — И не тот человек, которого мог бы убить кто-то, вроде тебя, — возвращает Маюзуми любезность. — Я слышал, этих Ямазаки не так-то просто подловить.  
      Они втроем настороженно изучают друг друга, и Киеши в очередной раз вспоминает, насколько же он сюда не вписывается.  
      — У Провидения достаточно врагов, — тихо говорит Ниджимура, разбивая тишину. — И нравится тебе это или нет, Наследие — один из них. Так не пора ли начать заводить союзников?  
      Шесть продолжает сверлить Маюзуми взглядом, и Киеши задается вопросом, что именно наемник видит. В чем Киеши не сомневается, так это в том, что до вердикта «безобиден» Маюзуми как до Луны пешком. Он помнит, как Шесть с одного взгляда определил в эту категорию его самого при их первой встрече. Маюзуми он так просто со счетов не сбросит.  
      — И Масаоми Акаши отправил вести переговоры с Провидением тебя, — говорит Шесть с такой бездной скептицизма, что это даже как вопрос не звучит.  
      — Вообще-то, он отправил меня шпионить за Ниджимурой, — сообщает Маюзуми. — Дела Провидения не входят в мой список приоритетов. Но если вы заинтересованы в сотрудничестве, я могу дать контакты моего босса. Она может вести переговоры с кем угодно и насчет чего угодно.  
      Шесть уходит с крайне недовольным видом, не добавив больше ни слова. Тогда Маюзуми поворачивается к Ниджимуре.  
      — Я оставлю тебе ее визитку. Если хочешь переговорить с Масаоми, то Хинамори Акане — это тот человек, к которому тебе на самом деле нужно обратиться.  
      — Спасибо за информацию, — кивает Ниджимура. — Но если честно, у меня кое-что другое на уме. Что-то, в чем вы можете мне помочь, я думаю, — он бросает взгляд на Киеши. — Вы оба.  
  
***  
  
      — Видишь ли, у Наследия есть своя линия отступников…  
      — Змееносцы, да, я знаю, — говорит Маюзуми.  
      Ниджимура моргает, потому что сам он, очевидно, не знал, как они себя называют, но он справляется со своим удивлением достаточно быстро, и Киеши сомневается, что Маюзуми успевает что-то заметить.  
      Они уже больше часа провели на территории Провидения (и Нижимура полагает, что они уже достаточно намозолили тут всем глаза), но только сейчас подобрались к чему-то стоящему.  
      — Точно. Поэтому, они именно те люди, к которым логичнее всего обратиться за помощью, чтобы разобраться с Наследием. Я пытался к ним подобраться, но они не особо доверяют Тейко, вот в чем загвоздка.  
      — Да неужели? У тех, с кем имели дело Кисе и Касамацу, никаких проблем с Тейко не возникло, — говорит Маюзуми. — В чем вообще проблема, ты вполне сойдешь за человека.  
      — Проблема как раз в том, что за человека я не сойду при всем желании, только не с кем-то из Наследия. И, ладно, да, они не доверяют лично мне, — признает Ниджимура. — Никто не любит Радугу.  
      Маюзуми награждает его выразительным взглядом, лучше всяких слов говорящим, что если Ниджимура рассчитывает на его участие в своей затее, то имеет смысл добавить конкретики. Ниджимура вздыхает, и Киеши хотел бы вмешаться, он ведь знает, насколько это болезненная тема, пусть до конца и не понимает, почему, но так же он осознает — Маюзуми тоже должен это понять, или они не смогут работать вместе. И Киеши не делает ничего.  
      — Это как с магнитами, — начинает Ниджимура обычное свое объяснение. — Когда рядом помещают одноименные полюса, они отталкиваются. То же самое происходит с Радугой и другими проектами. Нам слишком тяжело находиться рядом. К сожалению, взаимодействие с линиями Наследия происходит по точно такому же принципу. Они мгновенно понимают, что я такое, и это их ничуть не радует.  
      Взгляд Маюзуми становится оценивающим.  
      — То есть, ты всегда знаешь, есть ли поблизости кто-нибудь из них, неважно из какой линии.  
      — А ты быстро схватываешь. Да, именно так. Наследие поставило себе целью внедрить своих людей практически во все госструктуры в мире. И для них очень важно оставаться в тени. Можешь догадаться, сколько счастья им принес сам факт существования кого-то, кто способен вычислить их с одного взгляда.  
      — Да уж, могу себе представить, — соглашается Маюзуми. — Ладно. Какими будут наши действия?  
      Он коротко смотрит на Киеши, напоминая, что тот по-прежнему часть этого разговора.  
      — Я хочу выйти на контакт с линией отступников Наследия, но сам этого сделать не могу. Провидение относится с подозрением к любой части Наследия, и помогать мне не станет. Отступники могли бы поверить Акаши Масаоми, и тут в игру вступишь ты. В любом случае, у двух людей намного больше шансов выйти с ними на связь, чем у меня одного.  
      Киеши не уверен, зачем нужно его участие во всем этом, и уж не из жалости ли Ниджимура пытается его привлечь. Он не имеет к этому почти никакого отношения, и ему особо нечего предложить для выполнения настолько важного задания.  
      — И откуда ты знаешь, где их искать? В телефонной книге посмотрел? — с издевкой интересуется Маюзуми.  
      — Я знаю, где они, — невозмутимо говорит Ниджимура. — В Колорадо есть база Змееносцев. Если мы встретимся на их территории, они, возможно, будут настроены нас выслушать и согласятся помочь. Если, конечно, контакт с ними еще не налажен в Японии.  
      Пусть на лице у него ничего не отражается (и Киеши невольно думает, что тренировки в стиле Куроко дали ему неплохое преимущество и в корпоративном мире), Маюзуми явно взвешивает все за и против того, насколько откровенным он может позволить себе быть.  
      — Не совсем, — говорит он в итоге. — Они оказались не особо контактными, если честно. И стремления вести переговоры с Масаоми-саном тоже не проявили. Поэтому я не уверен, что твоя затея выгорит.  
      — Даже не сомневайся, — заверяет Ниджимура. — Так ты в деле?  
      — Согласен ли я блуждать с тобой наугад по Колорадо?  
      — Именно.  
      Маюзуми пожимает плечами.  
      — Почему бы нет.  
      — Чудно. Кстати, я все еще хочу увидеть Центр.  
      — Давай завтра после обеда. Технически, я его сам еще не видел. Стоит, наверное, все же отметиться.  
      — Отлично. Теппей, тебе подходит?  
      Киеши вопросительно смотрит Маюзуми, ожидая возражений относительно его участия в этом мероприятии, но выражение лица у того не меняется.  
      — Без проблем, я все равно ничем не занят. Похоже, будет весело.  
      — Вот и славно, — хлопает Ниджимура его по плечу. — Теперь у нас есть план.  
  
***  
  
      — Вот, — передает Маюзуми конверт Киеши в руки, прежде чем покинуть комплекс Провидения. — Я пообещал Куроко, что передам это тебе.  
      Киеши с удивлением смотрит на подписанный аккуратным почерком Куроко конверт.  
      — Ты действительно говорил с Куроко?  
      — Естественно. То, что ты раскрыл мою легенду слишком рано, еще не означает, что я не приложил к ее созданию достаточно усилий, — говорит Маюзуми. — Я действительно сказал Куроко, что собираюсь с тобой увидеться. Он считает, я в гостях у моих тети с дядей. Наверное. Возможно, он тоже не поверил, по нему сложно что-то понять.  
      — Спасибо за письмо, это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
      Маюзуми только фыркает. Он не смотрит на Киеши, как бы между прочим роняя:  
      — К твоему сведению, Куроко думает, что ты все еще восстанавливаешься после операции.  
      Ему удается застать Киеши врасплох.  
      — Но так и есть, — протестует он.  
      — Правда? Мы провели на ногах больше часа, а ты ни разу не сбился с шага. И хромоты я не заметил.  
      Взгляд Маюзуми становиться острым, и настает очередь Киеши отворачиваться.  
      — Обычная прогулка моему колену не может навредить, — неубедительно оправдывается он.  
      — Ага, не вопрос, — говорит Маюзуми и разве что глаза не закатывает, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Наша суперсекретная миссия обещает стать феерией. Я уже предвкушаю бездну неловкого молчанья.  
      — А он мне нравится, — довольно ухмыляется Ниджимура, когда Маюзуми скрывается из виду. — И он куда проницательнее, чем я думал.  
      — Да уж, — говорит Киеши, инстинктивно касаясь своей ноги. Доктора из Провидения хорошо над ним поработали — настолько хорошо, что Киеши почти уверен, что теперь в его теле обитают крошечные роботы (хотя его и заверили, что это не так).  
      — Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я отправился вместе с вами? — спрашивает Киеши, надеясь увести разговор подальше от своего колена.  
      — Хочу, — подтверждает Ниджимура, и разом сбрасывает с себя всю веселость. — Слушай, Теппей. Ты не обязан, это может быть опасно, и я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Но я думаю, твое умение видеть то, что скрыто под поверхностью, может стать для нас по-настоящему ценным.  
      — Но я обычный человек, — возражает Киеши. — Я никак не связан ни с Чудесами, ни с Провидением.  
      — Именно потому что ты обычный, я считаю твое участие важным, — не отступает Ниджимура. — Ты не один из тех, кто встречается с Чудесами, и ты не работаешь на какую-нибудь могущественную компанию вроде Акаши Индастриз или Провидения. Ты просто парень со стороны. И я думаю, нам понадобятся люди, не замешанные во всем этом.  
      В его словах присутствует определенная доля смысла, отрицать которую не выходит, даже если Киеши по-прежнему считает, что Ниджимура просто старается заставить его почувствовать командный дух.  
      — Эй, выше нос, — улыбается Ниджимура, а потом его руки вдруг оказываются у Киеши на плечах, а сам он настолько близко, что их лица почти соприкасаются — со стороны даже может показаться, что они целуются.  
      Это не первый раз, когда Ниджимура начинает на него вешаться на ровном месте, и теперь Киеши уже знает причину для этой внезапной страсти.  
      — Шузо-кун, если ты здесь не по работе, тебе с твоим другом незачем находиться на базе, — чеканит холодный голос.  
      Ниджимура немного отстраняется, но продолжает обнимать Киеши за шею одной рукой.  
      — О, Химуро-сан. Рад снова вас видеть. Как прошло собрание совета директоров?  
      Красивый элегантно одетый японец меряет их хмурым взглядом. Киеши помалкивает, прекрасно зная, что лучше ему не отсвечивать в присутствии Химуро Рюичиро.  
      — Белый Рыцарь с честью удержал контроль над ситуацией, — натянуто сообщает Рюичиро. — Несмотря на то, что расклад был явно не в его пользу.  
      — Хм-м, — говорит Ниджимура и опускает руку ниже по спине Киеши.  
      На лице старшего Химуро отчетливо проступает отвращение, он чопорно кивает, прежде чем пойти дальше.  
      — Зачем ты его постоянно доводишь? — спрашивает Киеши, когда он уже не может их слышать.  
      — Тацуе бы понравилось, — говорит Ниджимура, роняя руку и отступая на шаг.  
      Насколько Киеши может судить, Химуро Рюичиро из числа тех гомофобов, которые внешне не проявляют свою агрессию, но при этом чувствуют себя в крайней степени неуютно рядом с открытыми геями. К огромному несчастью для своего сына, никогда не скрывавшего своей ориентации. Но исходя из собственного печального опыта, Киеши знает, что обстоятельства могли бы сложиться для Химуро куда хуже.  
      — Похоже, ты ему и правда не нравишься, — замечает Киеши.  
      — Он думает, я трахал его сына.  
      — А ты..?  
      Ниджимура ухмыляется.  
      — Нет, но ему об этом знать не обязательно.  
      — Химуро вообще в курсе, что его отец — один из соучредителей Провидения? — задает Киеши вопрос, не дававший ему покоя с тех самых пор, как он обнаружил, что Химуро Рюичиро занимает место в совете директоров.  
      — Я так не думаю, — говорит Ниджимура. — Бедняга Химуро. Он так мечтал попасть в фантастический комикс, даже не подозревая, как много людей из его окружения уже в нем живут.  
      — Ну, теперь-то он определенно попал, куда хотел, — припоминает Киеши, что Химуро Тацуя встречается с Мурасакибарой Ацуши.  
      — До сих пор не верится, что он с 989. Дичь какая. Иногда мир такое тесное место.  
      Киеши смотрит на Ниджимуру с любопытством. Он так упорно называет Чудеса по их моделям, как будто считает, что у него нет права называть их по именам. (Киеши даже не подозревал, что у Чудес есть какие-то «модели», пока Ниджимура не начал называть Куроко «452». И это только вывело сожаление обо всем, через что им пришлось пройти, на новый уровень, и хотел бы он, чтобы Ниджимура больше так не делал. Но, видимо, у Ниджимуры были свои причины цепляться за цифры, и не Киеши было о них судить).  
      — Ты говорил, что знал 989, когда он был у военных на базе, так ведь? — внезапно спрашивает Ниджимура.  
      — Да, было дело. Моя команда из средней школы проводила с Чудесами тренировочную игру. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
      — Могу себе представить. Теппей, ты точно уверен, что хочешь помочь? Ты осознаешь, насколько это может быть опасно?  
  
***  
  
      Киеши много размышлял о том своем противостоянии с Мурасакибарой Ацуши. Это его личная незаживающая рана, напоминающая о том, что он мог бы сделать намного больше.  
      Когда они играли против Чудес, проигрыш ни для кого не стал сюрпризом, хотя, кое-кто из его школы потом не на шутку расстроился, словно они всерьез рассчитывали на победу.  
      — Почему вы так надрываетесь? — спросил тогда Мурасакибара. — Вы знали, что проиграете.  
      И ответ так сильно разозлил его, что Киеши не мог забыть его реакцию еще много месяцев (и лет). То, какую ярость вызывал у него любой, кто сражался без шанса на победу, показалось Киеши невыносимо грустным.  
      Спустя какое-то время он хотел вернуться на базу. Он слышал, военные пригласили подростков на базу, чтобы те помогли Чудесам в социализации, и хотел вызваться добровольцем. Это оказалось не совсем возможным, из-за всего того, что как раз творилось в его жизни, но мысль прочно засела у него в голове.  
      Он ничего не мог поделать с мыслями о том, насколько одинокими были Чудеса, и он хотел бы хоть как-то облегчить их боль. Но он так ничего и не сделал.  
      Встреча с Куроко, с остальными Чудесами, а потом и с Ниджимурой, только уверила его в своих догадках — в прошлом Чудес действительно было слишком много боли. И у него был шанс попытаться и сделать что-то правильное, но он упустил этот шанс.  
      И то, что он ничего не сделал тогда, не давало ему покоя до сих пор. Никто не говорил, что у него получилось бы, что его участие изменило бы для них хоть что-то, но ему не давала спокойно жить сама эта мысль — он даже не попытался.  
  
***  
  
      Поэтому он говорит:  
      — Шузо, я рад помочь тебе в чем угодно, ты же знаешь.  
      Ниджимура подмигивает ему.  
      — Вот именно, Теппей, я знаю. О чем и речь. Это может быть опасно. И мне не хотелось бы пользоваться тем, что ты хороший человек.  
      Киеши отвечает не сразу, размышляя над тем, как же он ненавидит, когда люди называют его «хорошим», или «честным», или приписывают ему любую другую притянутую за уши добродетель, которой в его характере и не пахнет.  
      Но, опять же, он помнит, как ему не нравилось, когда его называли Железным Сердцем, и осознает, что если люди угадывали слишком близко к истине, он это точно так же ненавидел.  
      Получается, ему просто невозможно угодить.  
      — Ты мной не пользуешься, я правда хочу помочь, — настаивает Киеши. Он все еще не представляет, чем именно может быть полезен, и по-прежнему подозревает, что предложение Ниджимуры продиктовано жалостью.  
      — Теппей, ты действительно мне тут нужен. Но еще меня не покидает ощущение, что на самом деле причина твоего решения кроется в ответе на один весьма неделикатный вопрос.  
      Киеши не показывает свое удивление.  
      — Шузо, я не стал бы что-то от тебя скрывать.  
      — Очень хорошо, — говорит Ниджимура с долей скептицизма. — Тогда, почему ты не хочешь возвращаться в Японию?  
      Киеши вздрагивает всем телом и подозревает, что отпираться уже поздно.  
      — Не понимаю, почему это так важно? — не сдается он так сразу.  
      Наступает долгая и неуютная пауза, Ниджимура продолжает сверлить его взглядом, и уж он-то не сомневается в исключительной важности его ответа, хотя Киеши не представляет, почему.  
      Но Ниджимура был ему хорошим другом все эти месяцы (возможно, намного лучшим, чем Киеши заслуживал), так что, ему не сложно дать более или менее правдивый ответ.  
      — Мне стало слишком тяжело находиться в Японии, — начинает он, и даже если он готов поделиться этим с Ниджимурой, ему все равно очень сложно об этом говорить. — Есть одна девушка, — говорит Киеши, потирая шею и отводя взгляд. Он надеется, что больше ничего говорить не придется, но выражение лица Ниджимуры не оставляет от этой надежды и мокрого места. — Я люблю эту девушку. Как и мой лучший друг. И всем стало только лучше, когда я уехал.  
      Вот она. Правда.  
      (Но не вся — шепчет тихий голос. Но определенно ее часть).  
      Ниджимура вздыхает.  
      — Да уж, о чем-то таком я и подозревал. Именно поэтому я сомневаюсь, что наша эскапада пойдет тебе на пользу, Теппей. Есть у тебя такая манера — ты считаешь, что если уж кому-то придется пострадать, то это обязательно должен быть ты.  
      — И что с этим не так? — спрашивает Киеши почти обижено. Да, он скорее предпочтет сам подставиться под удар, чем позволит причинить кому-нибудь вред. И он решительно не понимает, почему это вдруг плохо.  
      — Во-первых, это немного эгоистично, — говорит Ниджимура. — А во-вторых, рано или поздно ты рискуешь из-за этого погибнуть. — Он хлопает Киеши по плечу. — Подумай над этим, Теппей. В твоей жизни есть люди, которые не захотят смотреть, как ты страдаешь.  
  
***  
  
      Со стороны Ниджимуры достаточно нечестно называть его эгоистом за то, что сам Ниджимура делает с собой постоянно. Ниджимура Шузо несет бессменный караул на страже благополучия всех вокруг. Киеши частенько задумывается о том, насколько хороший капитан баскетбольной команды мог бы из него получиться.  
  
      Когда Маюзуми ни с того ни с сего написал ему, до Киеши даже не дошло, что за этой электронкой может крыться некий тайный мотив. Он просто подумал, что Ниджимуре будет интересно встретиться с кем-то, кто ходил с Акаши в одну школу, и только поэтому он упомянул о визите Маюзуми.  
      Но едва он об этом рассказал, как Ниджимура умолк ненадолго, а потом уточнил:  
      — И ты с ним ни разу не разговаривал со времен школы?  
      — Да не то чтобы, — ответил Киеши, по-прежнему не улавливая, к чему этот вопрос. — Я даже не знал, что он общается с Куроко. Но раз все так складывается, есть смысл повидаться, разве нет?  
      — Да, смысл есть, — странным голосом сказал Ниджимура. — И он ходил в одну школу с 0102? В Киото?  
      — Да? — Киеши наконец-то уловил в его интонациях подозрение в сомнительности такого совпадения. — Что в этом странного?  
      — Например то, что 0102 усыновил Акаши Масаоми, Теппей. Может, и правда ничего такого, но я бы предпочел выяснить все наверняка. Слишком уж много совпадений.  
      Как выяснилось, уже какое-то время Ниджимуру беспокоила мысль, как бы кто-нибудь не попробовал подобраться к Провидению, используя Киеши. Когда он связал воедино все ниточки и убедился, что Маюзуми работает на Акаши Масаоми, это привело его в состояние ледяного бешенства. Он был в такой ярости, что с трудом верилось в его способность спокойно сидеть и мило улыбаться, когда они должны были все же встретиться с Маюзуми; и Киеши шел на эту встречу, внутренне готовясь вмешаться до того, как прольется чья-то кровь. Но о чем бы они ни поговорили, пока Киеши ходил за тортиками, этот разговор, по всей видимости, вернул Ниджимуру в доброе расположение духа.  
  
      Ниджимура очень переживает за людей, ставших частью его жизни. И поэтому так сложно разобраться, зачем он зовет Киеши на эту миссию — действительно ли он хочет, чтобы Киеши согласился, или наоборот, ждет, что он откажется. Сложно сказать.  
      Киеши и сам не знает, искренне ли хочет он на эту миссию, или, как недвусмысленно намекнул Ниджимура, просто пытается сбежать от собственных проблем.  
  
***  
  
      Киеши разворачивает письмо от Куроко, как только возвращается в квартиру Алекс.  
      Он посмеивается, пока читает его — у Маюзуми не было ни единого шанса сохранить свою легенду.  
  
_«Дорогой Киеши-сенпай,  
      Я не уверен, станет ли Маюзуми-сан читать это письмо, прежде чем отдаст его тебе, но, полагаю, я могу по меньшей мере предупредить тебя относительно его мотивов. Мне не очень верится, что истинная причина его поездки в Америку заключается в визите к родственникам, но если окажется, что так и есть, я приношу свои извинения за эти подозрения.  
      Я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, и что твое колено идет на поправку. Надеюсь, скоро ты вернешься домой. Новые первогодки все отличные ребята, но без тебя Сейрин уже не та.  
      Пожалуйста, напиши тренеру и капитану. Они не говорят об этом, но я знаю, их очень тревожит тот факт, что от тебя давно ничего не было слышно.  
      Передавай привет Ниджимуре-сану и Алекс-сан от меня.  
      С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
      Куроко Тецуя.»_  
  
      Киеши бережно складывает письмо, размышляя о способности Куроко ненавязчиво бередить старые раны.  
      Он берет в руки телефон и просматривает последние письма от Хьюги и Рико. «Идиот, ты расстроил Рико!» и «Пожалуйста, напиши, Теппей, все о тебе беспокоятся».  
      Он правда собирался ответить на оба письма сразу же, как только их получил. И точно так же собирался каждый день с тех пор. Каждый день он думал — сегодня, я напишу им сегодня. Потом день заканчивался, а он так ничего и не писал.  
      И ему бы написать прямо сейчас, но вместо этого он пишет Куроко.  
  
       _«Получил твое письмо. Маюзуми славный парень. Скажи всем, что я в порядке.»_  
  
      Он выключает телефон сразу после того, как нажимает «отправить», и вытягивается на кровати. Еще слишком рано ложиться спать, но Киеши понятия не имеет, чем еще ему сейчас заняться. Он уверен только в одном — что бы ни задумал Ниджимура, он хочет помочь.  
      Потому что он определенно не хочет возвращаться в Японию.


	4. 2. Что написано пером

      Когда Шузо снова просыпается, у него по-прежнему все болит, но странным образом ему легче дышать — намного легче, чем было когда-либо. Его немедленно накрывает чувством вины, и чувство настолько сильное, что его начинает подташнивать.  _Ты рад, что они мертвы?_  И тогда он начинает задыхаться.  
      — А. Ты очнулся. Поздравляю.  
      Холодный безэмоциональный голос действует как вывернутое за шиворот ведерко льда, но это помогает Шузо успокоить дыхание. Рядом с ним на колени опускается девочка — у нее такие же темные глаза и волосы, как у него самого, и она смотрит с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица.  
      — 54 не верил, что ты выживешь. Но я допускала такую возможность.  
      Он собирает себя с пола, все его тело как открытая рана. Сам воздух вокруг кажется легче, и теперь он понимает, почему.  
      — Кто ты?  
      Его голос срывается и скрипит, словно он очень долго кричал, и поэтому вопрос звучит намного резче, чем он хотел.  
      — 62, — отвечает она с полным безразличием к его голосу или тону.  
      — Из какого… из какого ты Поколения?  
      Он никогда не встречал Радугу из Джаббервок, но все его взаимодействие с Поколением Джаббервок не сулит ничего хорошего от их Радуги.  
      Девочка наклоняет голову.  
      — У меня нет Поколения.  
      Для него это пустой звук. Она не ждет особого приглашения и просто закатывает край своей робы, обнажая бедро. Там выбито «1362». Клеймо на его собственной коже — ПК-Р1365 — первыми двумя буквами кода подтверждает связь, приковавшую его намертво к другим Королям.  
      — Ты действительно не знаешь историю собственной модели? — спрашивает она голосом, по-прежнему лишенным любого признака человечности — в нем нет выражения, нет интонаций, нет даже тени любопытства, которое обычно присутствует в вопросах.  
      У проектов Тейко нет никакой истории, так что он не знает, о чем она говорит. Он думает, что она, наверное, имеет в виду историю Радуги, но его это никогда особо не интересовало. Только Короли имели значение.  
      (И больше их нет. Он один. Их смерть все еще бьется эхом у него внутри, и больше ничего не имеет для него значения).  
      — Радуги противоположны другим проектам. Нас не должны были включать в Поколения, и обычно не включают. Но время от времени ученым нравится экспериментировать, и тогда они помещают одного из нас в Поколение. Это всегда плохо заканчивается.  
      — Я не… я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
      Взгляд темных глаз не отпускает. Это словно смотреть в ночное небо — безучастное и немое.  
      — Нет, ты знаешь. Мы не можем взаимодействовать с другими проектами в течение длительного периода времени. Обычно, мы умираем. Венец, Джаббервок, Несокрушимый, Небо — все они умерли, всего за пару лет с момента включения в Поколение.  
      Этого он действительно не знал, и от этого становится только хуже, потому что он жив, а остальные — нет. Его не должно тут быть. Умереть должен был он, не они.  
      — До сих пор выжить удалось лишь тебе и Чуду.  
      — Чудо… — дергается Шузо, что-то ворочается у него в памяти.  
      — Он уже мертв. Он пережил включение, но в итоге оно свело его с ума, и Поколение избавилось от него.  
      — Они его убили? — ужасается Шузо.  
      Подобное не укладывается у него в голове — убить кого-то из своего Поколения, предать свое Поколение — он бы скорее сам умер тысячу раз, чем причинил вред своей семье.  
      — Он был склонен к насилию и садизму. Или мазохизму, как посмотреть.  
      Чудо. Теперь он начинает вспоминать.  _(Ты должен помнить)._  
      — Они собираются включить меня в Чудо.  
      — Да, полагаю, именно так они и сделают, — подтверждает 62.  
       _(Ты должен помнить. Ты должен рассказать другим Радугам)._  
      — Чтобы Чудеса и меня убили? — с горечью спрашивает Шузо. И его это даже не расстраивает. Пусть убивают.  
      — Чтобы посмотреть, что получится. Только поэтому они и делают все то, что делают, — говорит 62. — Тебе должно быть это известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому, 65. У них почти получилось с Джаббервок, но Поколение оказалось слишком жестоким и нестабильным. Венец был слишком мягкотелым, слишком пассивным, слишком слабым. Король был их попыткой создать связь между проектами, они хотели посмотреть, усилит ли личная привязанность их индивидуальные способности…  
      — Заткнись! — не выдерживает Шузо. — Закрой свой рот, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!  
      Девочка не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь впечатленной его вспышкой.  
      — Это твоя история, ПК-Р1365. История, которую ты не можешь стереть.  
       _(Ты должен рассказать другим Радугам)._  
      Но он не хочет. Не сейчас. Он не может заставить себя довериться этой странной безэмоциональной девочке. Не так быстро, только не сейчас, когда боль от смерти его семьи еще так невыносимо свежа у него под кожей.  
      — Меня зовут Шузо, — устало говорит он.  
      Его имя Шузо — и это то, что он не забудет никогда и ни за что, через что ему ни пришлось бы пройти.


	5. Часть 3

****Джеймс «зови меня Джейми» О’Рейли — один из самых общительных и обаятельных людей, встречавшихся Маюзуми за всю его жизнь, и это невероятно сбивает с толку, учитывая, что он возглавляет компанию, по факту принадлежащую Масаоми. В Японии Маюзуми успел привыкнуть к определенному шаблону поведения среди доверенных лиц Масаоми (к мудачеству помноженному на беспринципность, в основном), и улыбчивый шатен, у которого весь стол заставлен фотографиями жены и детей, едва ли вписывается в привычный образ.  
      — Я так рад, что ты здесь, Чихиро, мы тут занимаемся по-настоящему важными вещами, мне уже не терпится все тебе показать, — сияет Джейми лучезарной улыбкой, выпаливая все это на одном дыхании.  
      — Жду не дождусь, — говорит Маюзуми, гадая, как именно Масаоми объяснил его приезд. — Я слышал много хорошего про… эм… НИТЦРФША?  
      — Научно-исследовательский Технологический Центр Реабилитационной Физиотерапии имени Шиори Акаши, — с готовностью подсказывает Джейми.  
      — Несладко же вам пришлось, когда настало время печатать визитки, — замечает Маюзуми.  
      — Не то слово, — подтверждает Джейми, малость сникнув. Впрочем, он тут же бодро продолжает, — у нас над этим работает Брэнд. Было немало весьма позитивных вариантов.  
      — Он его в честь мамочки назвал, что ли? — спрашивает Маюзуми, с трудом представляя в списке личных качеств Масаоми что-нибудь хоть отдаленно напоминающее сыновью любовь.  
      — Вовсе нет, — озадачено говорит Джейми. — Он назвал его в честь своей жены, ты разве не знал?  
      — У него есть жена? — восклицает Маюзуми, не скрывая своего шока. Честно говоря, ему и в голову не приходило, что Масаоми может быть женат, с виду тот казался тем еще ходоком.  
      — У него была жена, — поправляет его Джейми. — Она умерла, мир ее праху. Ее портрет есть в холле.  
      Обнаружить, что Масаоми вдовец, даже еще более дико, чем выяснить, что он был женат. Отдельным потрясением для Маюзуми становится сам факт, что он назвал целый комплекс (в особенности, именно этот комплекс) в честь своей мертвой жены. Масаоми не из тех, кто станет что-либо делать из сентиментальных побуждений, а значит, для подобного решения должны быть какие-то причины. Маюзуми пытается придумать хоть одну достаточно убедительную, но воображение ему отказывает.  
      — Итак, хочешь осмотреть Центр? — как-то не очень уверенно предлагает Джейми, словно внезапно осознает, что Маюзуми понятия не имеет, что здесь творится.  
      — Естественно, — улыбается Маюзуми со всем профессионализмом, который способен изобразить. Хотел бы он знать, что Масаоми наплел этим людям о причинах, по которым отправил к ним своего представителя.  
  
***  
  
      — В общем, это игровая зона, — говорит Джейми, махнув рукой влево. — Место, где дети могут расслабиться. Там есть игровые приставки и еще куча всяких разных игрушек, хотя, есть кое-что и для тех, кто не любит сидеть на месте.  
      — Вижу, — говорит Маюзуми, бросая взгляд на впечатляющий стенд для скалолазания и хорошо продуманный набор тренажеров. Пара подростков как раз прыгают дюльфером.  
      — Большинство детей не особо стремится во внешний мир, так что, мы постарались создать им здесь подходящие условия, — поясняет Джейми.  
      Маюзуми думает, что для звучащей в его голосе гордости есть все основания, учитывая проделанную тут работу, и еще думает о том, с чего бы генеральному директору лично проводить для него эту экскурсию.  
      — А здесь у нас лаборатории. Дети нечасто сюда заглядывают, если только сами не хотят, конечно. Некоторые из них интересуются наукой и медициной, поэтому мы поощряем их участие в наших исследованиях.  
      — Тут весьма… красочно.  
      Маюзуми сомневается, что существует еще хоть одна лаборатория, где в ходу были бы крашенные цветными пятнами халаты, а оборудование пестрело всеми цветами радуги. Яркие краски повсюду, вплоть до микроскопов.  
      — Мистер Акаши подумал, что детям будет неуютно среди белых стен, — с грустью в голосе говорит Джейми.  
      Маюзуми согласно кивает. Такого рода предусмотрительность очень в духе Масаоми.  
      Вопреки расхожему мнению, Акаши Масаоми вовсе не был каким-то бессердечным Кощеем Бессмертным, чахнущим над златом и выжимающим все соки из окружающих. Он по-своему заботился о своих сотрудниках и желал им счастья. И его стремление оградить похищенных безумными учеными детей от лишнего стресса, раз уж они вынуждены жить в лабораторных условиях, было вполне логичным.  
      — Удивительно, как много из них решило жить здесь, — будничным тоном замечает Маюзуми.  
      Что на самом деле удивительно, так это как военные и общественность допустили нечто подобное. Но у Акаши Масаоми были свои способы достижения целей, и в этом конкретном случае его целью было создать место, где спасенные из второго Тейко дети могли бы жить в мире и покое.  
      — Многим из них попросту некуда идти, — печально говорит Джейми. Он, похоже, из тех людей, которым сложно скрывать свои чувства, и тем боле странно видеть его на посту управляющего одной из компаний Масаоми. — У них или вообще нет семей, или их прежние семьи не в состоянии о них позаботиться. Мистер Акаши знал, что государство ни за что не станет оплачивать счета за медикаменты и терапию, поэтому и решил взять дело в свои руки.  
      — А если вдруг понадобится изучить их чуть тщательнее, то это просто беспроигрышный вариант, — сухо заканчивает мысль Маюзуми.  
      — Боже, нет! То есть, да, но не в таком смысле. Дети хотят знать, что с ними случилось. Они хотят научиться контролировать свои способности, а если получится, то и подавить их, чтобы однажды снова стать обычными людьми. Они как никто тут заинтересованы в том, чтобы разобраться, как теперь устроена их физиология.  
      Маюзуми не сомневается, что так оно все и есть, но еще он точно знает, что Масаоми всегда получает то, что нужно именно ему, попутно очень качественно внушая всем вокруг, что они сами этого хотели.  
      — Можешь сам поговорить с детьми, — предлагает Джейми. — Нам тут нечего скрывать.  
      — Уверен, тут все превосходно справляются со своей работой, — как можно мягче говорит Маюзуми, уловив просочившееся в голос директора негодование. — Но если это возможно, я бы действительно хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь из детей. Это все-таки часть моей работы, сам понимаешь.  
      Это ставка на удачу, потому что он до сих пор понятия не имеет, в чем же по мнению Джейми О’Рейли должна заключаться его работа.  
      — Конечно, — кивает Джейми. — Иди за мной, я познакомлю тебя с парой ребят.  
  
***  
  
      — Так что, вот только честно, ты трахаешься с Масаоми Акаши?  
      Хорошо, что он в этом момент ничего не ест и не пьет, думает Маюзуми. В противном случае он бы обязательно подавился, а потом, скорее всего, еще и бы и помер от созданного этим вопросом эффекта ужаса.  
      Но, как бы там ни было, он провел целый год, копируя безэмоциональную манеру поведения Куроко, и выражение его лица остается прохладно нейтральным, когда он отвечает:  
      — Нет. Святые угодники, да он достаточно старый, чтобы сгодиться мне в отцы, это же отвратительно.  
      Чарли Ланкастер только хохочет.  
      — Да ты гонишь, чувак огонь. И не такой уж он и старый. Он был номером один в рейтинге ЭПЯТ* на тамблере.  
      Маюзуми пытается уложить это в свою картину мира и терпит сокрушительное фиаско. Ему всегда были непонятны принципы, по которым работает человеческое либидо. Аналогичные проблемы у него возникали, как только речь заходила о привлекательности кинозвезд.  
      — Тебе даже не обязательно быть геем, чтобы сказать, что ты бы вдул Масаоми, — развивает Чарли свою мысль дальше. — Он буквально излучает такую ауру сексуальности, что ты можешь смело это признать и при этом остаться абсолютно спокойным за свою мужественность. Я правильно говорю, Зейн?  
      Молчаливый Зейн Монарт лишь глубокомысленно кивает.  
      — Короче, нам ты можешь признаться, мы никому не скажем, — продолжает наседать Чарли.  
      — У меня нет, не было, и никогда не будет секса с Масаоми Акаши. С чего вы вообще это взяли?  
      Чарли пожимает плечами.  
      — Ну, тебе сколько? Двадцать? Как еще ты мог получить такую работу?  
      Маюзуми выгибает бровь.  
      — Волшебство позитивного мышления.  
      Чарли полностью игнорирует такой вариант.  
      — Если только ты не гений, думаю, твой путь наверх лежал через постель, — Чарли оценивающе меряет его взглядом. — А на гения ты не особо похож.  
      — Спасибо. Мне весьма льстит, что ты считаешь меня похожим на того, кто способен сделать карьеру на одной только физической привлекательности, — говорит Маюзуми, чем вызывает у Чарли новый взрыв смеха.  
      Оба подростка — и скорее андрогинной внешности Чарли, и нескладный долговязый Зейн — выглядят слишком хрупко, и, несмотря на их улыбки, есть в них что-то, наводящее на мысли о пережитой травме. Все спасенные из второго Тейко дети выглядят или как невероятно развитые физически супербойцы, или как эти вот двое — словно их порывом ветра может унести.  
      — Да ладно тебе, — тянет Чарли, — мне ты можешь все рассказать. Что ты на самом деле тут делаешь?  
      Маюзуми уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда Зейн хлопает его по руке, привлекая к себе внимание и обрывая уже выстроившуюся цепочку мыслей.  
      — Чарли, — ворчит Зейн, нахмурившись. — Большой шишке это не понравится.  
      — Ладно-ладно, никакого веселья с тобой, — закатывает Чарли глаза, и Маюзуми с удивлением осознает, что был готов выложить все, как на духу.  
      На него тут же снисходит неприятное озарение, и он изобретает вежливую причину, по которой ему срочно нужно пойти пообщаться с парой девочек, склонившихся над ярко-фиолетовым микроскопом за столом поотдаль.  
      — Чарли раздает Приказы? — подает голос одна из девочек, поднимая взгляд.  
      Она похожа на японку, только глаза у нее зеленые, и это немного неожиданно, ведь практически все японские дети, которые были во втором Тейко, предпочли остаться в реабилитационном центре ВС. Впрочем, она говорит по-английски без акцента, возможно, она все же американка.  
      — Она попыталась, — подтверждает Маюзуми.  
      — Он обожает это делать, — говорит вторая девочка, и ее голос не громче шепота.  
      — Он? — переспрашивает Маюзуми. — Но я думал…  
      Это Джейми сказал ему: «Чарли и Зейн живут у нас дольше всех, ты можешь порасспрашивать Чарли о чем хочешь, она весьма общительна», и Маюзуми сделал вывод о гендерной принадлежности Чарли исходя из его слов.  
      — Они любят менять местоимения, чтобы путать и смущать людей, — говорит зеленоглазая девочка. — Они думают это весело — смотреть, как люди из-за этого теряются и не знают куда себя деть от неловкости.  
      — А, вот оно что, — понимающе кивает Маюзуми. Обе девочки, похоже, удивлены его ровной реакцией, но он не считает нужным объяснять им, что в свое время он ходил в одну школу с Мибучи Рео, от которого выслушал множество пространных и весьма познавательных лекций о непостоянстве гендерной самоидентификации со всем вытекающими из этого непостоянства плюсами и минусами.  
      — Красное сердце и Черное сердце, — едва слышно говорит вторая девочка. У нее белые волосы и половину ее лица закрывают солнцезащитные очки.  
      — Чарли может тебе Приказать только если ты на него смотришь. Но если закрыть глаза, то эффект теряется. Я так и делаю.  
      — Приму к сведению. У Зейна, значит, Черное сердце?  
      — Именно. Не первой свежести суп-набор, если угодно, но из них двоих он все же поприятнее. Он управляет светом, поэтому сила Чарли на него не действует.  
      — Я не собирался шутить на эту тему, просто не знал, что от Черных проектов что-то осталось, вот и удивился. Черные не входили в категорию успешных проектов.  
      И он ничего не может поделать со своей особой заинтересованностью в Черных проектах — в конце концов, Акаши тренировал его копировать Куроко.  
      — Как и Белые, — тихо говорит светленькая девочка.  
      Маюзуми внимательно смотрит на нее. Она крепко держится за руку своей подруги, но теперь он видит, что это больше для опоры, чем для выражения привязанности, и еще у нее много синяков, как будто она часто падает.  
      — Я Чихиро Маюзуми, — медленно говорит он, когда понимает, что так и не представился.  
      — Мари Вайт. Мари, как Мари Кюри, и Вайт… — она пожимает плечами. — Или С10-984. Если так удобнее.  
      — Мари — красивое имя.  
      Маюзуми приходит к выводу, что она одна из тех детей, чье имя не удалось выяснить, а прошлое — отследить. Сами дети не помнили ничего о своей прежней жизни (а если и помнили, то не так уж много), и поэтому, если их отпечатков пальцев не было в федеральной системе, или если в полицию не поступало заявление о пропаже, то они оставались потерянными навсегда.  
      — Мари Хошизо, — называется девочка с зелеными глазами. — С7-768. Зеленое сердце, Зеленые глаза.  
      Маюзуми не может отделаться от мысли, как это жутко, то, что они, кажется идентифицируют себя по вживленным им органам. (С другой стороны, почему нет? Если ничего другого им не оставили).  
      — Мари и Мари. Миленько.  
      — Зачем ты здесь? — резко спрашивает Мари, и вся та враждебность, что тщательно сдерживалась с самого начала, резко прорывается наружу.  
      — Просто так, — пожимает Маюзуми плечами. — Наверное, просто хотел увидеть, как вам тут живется.  
      — Ты что, социальный работник?  
      — Смеешься? Думаешь, я мог бы себе позволить этот костюм на зарплату госслужащего?  
      Мари смеется, и вторая Мари робко улыбается.  
      — Так ты один из парней Масаоми. И что ты тут забыл?  
      — Я действительно просто осматриваю Центр, — и затем, только лишь потому что он предполагает, что это должно их немного успокоить, Маюзуми добавляет, — я знал Акаши Сейджуро в старшей школе. Мы были… друзьями, когда его похитили.  
      — А, ты про единственную причину, по которой всем не срать на то, что с нами случилось? — фыркает Мари.  
      Маюзуми не пытается встать на защиту людей, принимавших участие в спасательной операции, пусть даже по здравому размышлению он знает немало тех, кому на самом деле не все равно, но он может понять и ее.  
      — Вам тут нравится?  
      — Это не то чтобы твое дело, не так ли? — с вызовом бросает Мари, и предметы вокруг них начинают мелко вибрировать, словно при землетрясении.  
      — Не мое, — соглашается Маюзуми, выдерживая спокойный тон. — Но я знаю пару людей, которые могут помочь, если вам тут не нравится.  
      — Мне тут нравится, — говорит Мари.  
      — Это наш дом, — добавляет другая Мари, ее голос по-прежнему звучит тихо, но твердо. Окружающие предметы замирают. — Для некоторых из нас — это единственный дом, который у нас когда-либо был.  
      И опять же, если разобраться, это похоже на правду, раз уж большинство детей не помнит своей жизни до Тейко.  
      — Понял. Отваливаю.  
      Он собирается уходить, с него достаточно социального взаимодействия на сегодня, но останавливается, когда что-то удерживает его пиджак.  
      Мари смотрит прямо на него, хотя ее глаз не видно за очками.  
      — Ты знаком с Чудесами, — говорит она.  
      — Я встречал некоторых их них, — уточняет Маюзуми, не совсем понимая, что на нее нашло. — Со всеми я не знаком.  
      — Я их помню, — тихо произносит она. Маюзуми хмурится, думая, что она, должно быть, говорит о штурме второго Тейко, в котором принимали участие Чудеса. — Иногда они мне снятся, — продолжает Мари, и ее голос звучит отстраненно, как будто мыслями она где-то далеко. — И я помню их всех. Я помню Каир. Можешь передать им это?  
      — Конечно, — медленно говорит Маюзуми, окончательно сбившись с толку. — Это я могу.  
      — Обещаешь?  
      — Да, я обещаю. Я скажу им, что ты помнишь Каир.  
      Это какая-то бессмыслица, потому что второе Теко располагалось в другой части земного шара, на острове недалеко от Гаваев.  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Мари, разжимая пальцы и отпуская край его пиджака.  
      И после этого Маюзуми уходит.  
  
***  
  
      — Комплекс действительно впечатляет, — резюмирует Маюзуми, когда они с Джейми снова встречаются чуть позже. Подведение хоть каких-то итогов кажется в некотором смысле обязательным.  
      — Благодарю. Я всего лишь следую указаниям мистера Акаши, — сдержано отвечает Джейми. Маюзуми прекрасно знает по собственному опыту, какой из Масаоми организатор, и поэтому он склоняется к мысли, что Джейми просто скромничает. Масаоми не способен навести порядок даже на собственном письменном столе.  
      — Чуть позже подойдут мои друзья, — говорит Маюзуми.  
      — Конечно, без проблем. Мне нужны их имена, чтобы сделать пропуска для посетителей.  
      Джейми тут же начинает набирать что-то на своем айпаде.  
      — Теппей Киеши и Шузо Ниджимура.  
      Его пальцы замирают в воздухе, он отрывает взгляд от айпада, нахмурившись.  
      — Парень из Провидения?  
      — Ты его знаешь? — не скрывает Маюзуми своего удивления.  
      — У нас уже возникали разногласия с Провидением, — Джейми сжимает губы в тонкую линию и впервые за весь день выглядит по-настоящему недовольным. — У нас реабилитационный Центр, — объясняет он твердым и разве что самую малость осуждающим тоном. — И единственное, чем мы тут занимаемся, Чихиро, это пытаемся понять, через что пришлось пройти этим детям, и как им теперь помочь. Мы не ведем генетические разработки. У мистера Акаши на этот счет весьма однозначная позиция.  
      — Да, я в курсе.  
  
***  
  
      Масаоми очень четко обозначил свою позицию.  
      — Меня не интересует генная инженерия, — объявил он. — Я просто пытаюсь разобраться в том, что уже существует. И мне не интересно вести собственные разработки.  
      — Довольно весомое заявление, — ответил Маюзуми. И принимая во внимание тот факт, что не так давно у него самого брали кровь для некоего исследовательского проекта под личным руководством Масаоми, у Маюзуми возникло ощущение, что формулировка подобного заявления упирается в обычную семантику. — Но я не вижу смысла играть словами. Вряд ли кто-нибудь решит, что вы пойдете по стопам Тейко. Если вы хотите создать новый вид людей, то так и скажите.  
      — Нет, — жестко отрезал Масаоми. — Не хочу. И не захочу. Никогда. — Часть напряжения рассеялась, когда он с видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться. — Но я люблю быть в курсе событий. И вот тут-то ты мне и пригодишься, Персик.  
  
***  
  
      — Должен сказать, я не в восторге от того, как ведутся дела в Провидении, — говорит Джейми, выдергивая Маюзуми из задумчивости.  
      — В самом деле? — Маюзуми думает о том, как тот мальчик, Рекс, смог превратить чудовище обратно в человека. — Они, вроде бы, тоже занимаются реабилитацией. В каком-то смысле.  
      — На то есть причины, — уклончиво отвечает Джейми. Он неодобрительно хмурится, а потом вздыхает. — Если тебе это действительно нужно, Чихиро, я сделаю ему пропуск.  
      — Спасибо, — благодарит его Маюзуми, в который раз задумавшись, за кого его тут принимают с подачи Масаоми.  
  
***  
  
      — Считай, это твой звездный час, Персик, — сказал Масаоми, когда впервые ознакомил Маюзуми со своим проектом. — Ты, конечно же, уже прочел те файлы, которые я тебе дал.  
      — Те, в которых речь о тайном культе селекционеров-психопатов? — уточнил Маюзуми. — Да, ничего так чтиво, на плохо написанный сценарий для малобюджетного сериала потянет. Вы серьезно хотите мне сказать, что можно естественным путем привить человеку суперсилы?  
      — Неужели в это так сложно поверить? Учитывая, что мы оба знаем о существовании способа привить человеку суперсилы противоестественным путем.  
      — Нет, не так уж сложно. Дело скорее в том, что если бы такие люди жили рядом с нами все то время, которое, как вы утверждаете, они живут, мы бы уже заметили.  
      — Именно поэтому культ селекционеров-психопатов и называется тайным, — с иронией в голосе заметил Масаоми. — Как выяснилось, времени они даром не теряли, и лучшие из них успели внедриться в различные организации по всему миру. И поскольку им хватило ума не создавать себе лишних сложностей с внезапными цветовыми решениями во внешности, не так-то просто понять, не имеешь ли ты дело с кем-то из Наследия.  
      — И это означает, что кто-то из них может быть и в вашей компании.  
      — Ты такой смышленый малый, почему ты не пошел в колледж?  
      — Ого, вы сейчас прям как моя мама.  
      — Ха! Да ты везунчик. Суть в том, что мне нужно больше информации. Те из отступников Наследия, с кем я говорил, словно воды в рот набрали, как только поняли, кто я такой. Я, оказывается, весьма сомнительная личность.  
      — Даже не представляю, с чего они это взяли.  
      — Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, пацан, я все еще подписываю твои чеки.  
      — Вообще-то, Акане-сан подписывает мои чеки…  
      — Меня здесь совсем не ценят. Персик, я пытаюсь объяснить тебе твою роль во всем этом, так что сделай милость, захлопни варежку и дай мне закончить.  
      Маюзуми изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок.  
      Масаоми шумно выдохнул и возвел глаза к потолку, словно молил небеса избавить его от всего этого ребячества. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты выяснил, какими способностями обладают остальные восемь линий Наследия.  
      Маюзуми выждал, чтобы Масаоми мог закончить объяснение, но когда тот больше не добавил ни слова, не выдержал:  
      — Что, и всего-то?  
      — И всего-то, — невозмутимо подтвердил Масаоми.  
      — И вы хотите, чтобы это сделал я? Один из новичков в компании, едва закончивший старшую школу? Не нашлось никого покомпетентнее?  
      — У меня в подчинении миллион людей куда более компетентных, чем ты, Персик. Я бы даже сказал, любой из моих подчиненных намного компетентнее тебя в любом вопросе. Уровень квалификации того парня, который приносит мне кофе по утрам, намного выше твоей, у нас на кухне люди более квалифицированные, чем ты…  
      — Да, спасибо большое, вы поразительно точно сформулировали причину, по которой я вынужден отказаться…  
      — Я еще не закончил. У меня есть масса более подходящих для этой задачи людей, но, как ты верно подметил всего пару минут назад, чего у меня нет, так это возможности проверить их на принадлежность к одной из линий Наследия.  
      Маюзуми посетило ощущение, что они ходят по кругу.  
      — И почему вы так уверены, что я вне подозрений?  
      — Действительно хочешь знать? — спросил Масаоми таким тоном, что стало совершенно очевидно — скорее всего, его ответ Маюзуми не понравится.  
      — Думаю, если я допускаю саму возможность взяться за эту безумную работенку, я бы предпочел знать.  
      — Потому что моему сыну пришлось Приказом выгонять твою инертную задницу из Маджи Бургер. Будь ты выкормышем Наследия, ты бы проявил чуть больше инициативы.  
      Маюзуми поразмыслил над этим высказыванием, пытаясь определить, чувствует ли себя оскорбленным. И пришел к выводу, что скорее нет, чем да.  
      — К сожалению, мои высокие стандарты в найме сотрудников сыграли со мной злую шутку. Я отдаю предпочтение гениям и незаурядным личностям, и мне просто нравится нанимать щедро одаренных природными данными или невероятно образованных, трудолюбивых и амбициозных людей. И в полном соответствии с подобными критериями, любой из моих подчиненных может оказаться тайным агентом Наследия. Единственная, в ком я не сомневаюсь, это Акане-чан, но ее личность слишком публична, ее знают, как моего исполнительного директора, что исключает для нее возможность работы под прикрытием. Таким образом, в моем распоряжении остаешься только ты.  
      — То есть, — протянул Маюзуми. — Мой вопиющий непрофессионализм подтверждает мою человеческую природу и делает меня единственным, кто способен все выяснить?  
      — Именно.  
      — А почему вы сами все не выясните? — спросил Маюзуми, все еще процентов на восемьдесят пять не чувствуя себя оскорбленным. — Я видел, как вы хакнули Пентагон.  
      — Уже только ленивый не хакнул Пентагон, — отмахнулся Масаоми. — Но знаешь, кого невозможно хакнуть? Малахольных культистов. Оказывается, когда ты часть тысячелетнего культа, промышляющего выведением породы сверхлюдей, тебя не особо волнует развитие технологий. Не удивлюсь, если они ведут свои записи на самых натуральных свитках, а архивы хранят у каких-нибудь монахов.  
      — И хватило же наглости так отстать от жизни, — поддакнул Маюзуми.  
      — И не говори. Но вернемся к нашим баранам — считай, что это твой звездный час.  
  
***  
  
      — Ого. Я определенно вижу преимущества частных владений, — говорит Ниджимура после прогулки по Центру.  
      — Акаши Масаоми всегда открыт для деловых предложений, — напоминает Маюзуми, как и положено хорошему корпоративному сотруднику.  
      Ниджимура кривится.  
      — Нет уж, спасибо. Есть у меня такое чувство, что это будет больше похоже на сделку с дьяволом.  
      Он не так уж далек от истины, мысленно соглашается Маюзуми.  
      — Даже еда отличная, — вставляет Киеши.  
      Пищеблок Провидения и рядом не стоял с ресторанным двориком Центра, и в данный момент Киеши не отказывает себе в удовольствии опробовать ассортимент вычурного суши-бара.  
      — Что ж. Ты был прав. Твой больше, — многозначительно ухмыляется Ниджимура.  
      — Как говорится, главное не размер, а мастерство участников, — возвращает ему ухмылку Маюзуми.  
      Киеши негромко покашливает, ерзая на своем месте. Ниджимура мило ему улыбается и меняет тему на что-то менее двусмысленное.  
      — Итак, ты еще не передумал насчет нашей поездки?  
      Маюзуми озадачено сдвигает брови.  
      — Нет, если когда ты говоришь «поездка», то имеешь в виду смотаться с тобой в Колорадо на самолете.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду смотаться в Колорадо на моей старушке тойоте, и молиться, чтобы она не развалилась где-нибудь по дороге, — поправляет его Ниджимура.  
      — Ха, ха. Нет.  
      Маюзуми никогда не был в дороге дольше пары часов, но он совершенно точно уверен, что едва ли существует что-то, в чем бы он хотел принимать участие еще меньше.  
      — Если дело в деньгах, я могу купить билеты.  
      — Охо-хо, посмотрите-ка на этого богатенького Буратино. Не спеши размахивать своим кошельком, великий расточитель. Не заставляй бедных бюджетников давиться от зависти.  
      — Вообще-то, я собирался тратить деньги Масаоми. Я вполне уверен, что это может считаться деловыми расходами.  
      Не то чтобы он не мог себе позволить купить билеты на собственные деньги. Хотя, сама возможность сделать нечто подобное по-прежнему как-то слабо укладывалась у него в голове.  
      — Ты называешь своего начальника просто по имени? — странным голосом спрашивает Ниджимура.  
      Маюзуми хмурится и гадает, не подозревают ли его в очередной раз в том, что он трахается с боссом.  
      — Не в лицо. Ничего не могу поделать, один Акаши в моей жизни уже есть, и он там был первым.  
      — Хм. Ладно. И деньги тут ни при чем. Впрочем, если ты не ограничен в средствах, это будет очень кстати во время поездки, так что, не стесняйся банковать, богатенький мальчик. Но дело в том, что кредитки могут отследить хакеры.  
      — Думаешь, среди одержимых сектантов так уж много хакеров?  
      — Шутишь, что ли? — выгибает Ниджимура брови. — Ты ни разу не сталкивался с Рыбами?  
      — Нет, — отвечает Маюзуми, стараясь не позволить своему голосу звучать слишком уж заинтересованно. — Это линия с хакерскими способностями?  
      — Можно и так сказать. Они могут управлять энергией. И поэтому они очень хороши в обращении с компьютерами.  
      Маюзуми сосредотачивается на своей тарелке.  
      Он тоже остановил свой выбор на суши-баре. Там в меню обнаружились одни особо отвратительные на вид роллы, которые должны были подаваться хорошенько обжаренными, и Маюзуми просто почувствовал себя обязанным их попробовать.  
      На удивление, жаренные роллы оказываются вкусными, пусть даже одно их существование оскорбляет все роллы в целом.  
      — Ты неплохо разбираешься в линиях Наследия, — замечает он небрежно, на самом деле так не думая, или им бы вообще не пришлось тащиться в эту дурацкую поездку.  
      — На самом деле нет, иначе зачем бы нам куда-то ехать, — откликается Ниджимура, словно прочитав его мысли, и Маюзуми едва не роняет свой ролл от неожиданности, но вряд ли Ниджимура замечает его реакцию. — Я хочу сказать, если бы я знал все о каждой линии Наследия, это бы означало, что они уже и так наши союзники, правильно?  
      — Скорее всего. Но ты встречал кого-то из них?  
      — Натыкался на деятельность Рыб то тут, то там. А еще у нас был тот облом со Стрельцами, когда Шесть убил Ямазаки Сейджи. Я так понимаю, про Стрельцов ты уже знаешь?  
      — Суперсолдаты, — кивает Маюзуми.  
      — Кроме этих двух линий я знаю только про Тельцов. Они могут увеличивать плотность вещества.  
      — И что это значит? Они делают вещи тяжелее?  
      — Да, на время. — Ниджимура делает долгий глоток пепси и выжидающе смотрит на Маюзуми. — Твоя очередь.  
      — Стрельцов полно в Японии, — с готовностью отвечает Маюзуми, потому что ждал подобный вопрос. — Помимо них я знаю только про линию Козерогов.  
      Он предоставляет красочное описание людей-амфибий (лично он никого из них не встречал, но записи Масаоми дали исчерпывающую информацию), и оно достаточно пространное, чтобы ему поверили, когда он говорит, что ничего не знает о других линиях.  
      Он бы мог почувствовать себя неуютно из-за своей лжи, если бы не быстрый взгляд, который бросил на Ниджимуру Киеши, когда тот сказал, что последняя известная ему линия, это Тельцы. Если Ниджимура не спешит пока что открывать все свои карты, Маюзуми тем более не собирается.  
      — Любопытно. И необычно. Большая часть их способностей имеет психокинетическую природу, а это практически оборотничество, — размышляет Ниджимура вслух. — В общем, как бы там ни было, теперь ты должен понимать, почему мы не можем лететь на самолете.  
      Предложение воспользоваться одним из частных самолетов Масаоми вертится у Маюзуми на кончике языка, и честно говоря, сам факт того, что это первая мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, вызывает у него отвращение. (Он и правда так легко привык к роскошной жизни?)  
      Он ничего не говорит, когда осознает, что не знает, как управлять самолетом, и едва ли Ниджимура или Киеши знают, и это предложение отпадает само по себе. Масаоми был очень убедителен, когда говорил, что никому нельзя доверять без риска подставиться Наследию. (Ниджимура, к слову, может распознавать принадлежность к линиям Наследия, но Маюзуми подсознательно претит сама идея, что придется полагаться лишь на чьи-то слова. Он начинает подозревать, что тут не обошлось без влияния параноидального образа мышления Масаоми, и, возможно, ему действительно имеет смысл задуматься о смене деятельности).  
      — Отлично. Хотя бы взять одну из служебных машин Масаоми мы можем? Они тут ничего такие.  
      — Неа. Слишком заметные. Мы возьмем мою девяносто девятую Короллу, и будем радоваться. Так-то, богатенький мальчик. — Ниджимура хлопает его по плечу. — Но я не шутил, когда говорил, что ты банкуешь, бензин на тебе. Она у меня прожорливая.  
      Маюзуми награждает его хмурым взглядом в ответ на «богатенького мальчика», пусть даже технически так и есть.  
      — Я затарюсь чипсами, — довольно объявляет Киеши. — В таких поездках чипсов много не бывает.  
  
***  
  
      — Мне это не нравится.  
      Маюзуми сонно моргает на Винсента Галлагера (Райдер Стивенс мрачно маячит у него за плечом) и понимает, что совершенно не готов иметь дело с разъяренными американцами в такую рань.  
      — Весьма информативно. Чем именно ты недоволен?  
      — Ты отправляешься непонятно куда вместе с этим типом из Провидения. Мы должны тебя охранять, мы должны быть там же, где и ты…  
      — Не знаю, что вам наговорил Масаоми, — прерывает его Маюзуми, — но я не настолько важная персона, как вам могло показаться. Можете сами ему позвонить, если хотите. Обещаю, неприятностей у вас не будет.  
      Райдер с сомнением меряет его взглядом.  
      — Ты хоть с оружием обращаться умеешь?  
      — Прицелиться и выстрелить, ничего не путаю? Не велика наука, — не удерживается Маюзуми от колкости.  
      — Божечки, — говорит Винсент. — Ну уж нет. Так, звони этому парню прямо сейчас…  
      — Расслабьтесь, — закатывает Маюзуми глаза. — Если я умру, вас не уволят, честное слово.  
      — Нас не это беспокоит, — начинает Райдер, — то есть, нас не только это беспокоит…  
      — Я пришлю вам открытку, — оживляется Маюзуми, когда битая темно-зеленая тойота Королла тормозит рядом, скрипя колодками; под протесты своих телохранителей он закидывает в багажник небольшой плоский чемодан, а потом проворно забирается на заднее сиденье.  
      — Лучше бы в этом корыте был кондиционер, — ворчит он, пристегиваясь.  
      — Он есть! — слишком радостно для половины седьмого утра откликается Ниджимура. — И на этом его достоинства заканчиваются. В Аризоне будет весело.  
      — О, боже, — стонет Маюзуми, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и закрывая глаза. — Разбудите меня в Колорадо.  
      — Конечно, конечно, — говорит Киеши с переднего сиденья.  
  
***  
  
      Если разобраться, то львиная доля его плохого настроения была заслугой проведенной без сна прошлой ночи. Он так и не вошел в нормальный режим сна после смены часового пояса, а тут еще некстати накатила какая-то тревожность, и раз уж уснуть ему все равно не светило, Маюзуми решил для начала обновить записи в своем блокноте.  
  
_Стрелец — солдат; повышенная скорость, сила; не чувствует боли?  
Козерог — человек-амфибия; подводное дыхание; в воде повышается скорость + сила  
Весы — управление эмоциями  
Близнецы — двойняшки; телепатическая связь друг с другом  
Рыбы — управление энергией  
Телец — увеличение/снижение плотности._  
  
      Еще он на всякий случай добавил общую информацию о Ниджимуре — все то, что он узнал о Тринадцатых Радугах, о чем Акаши и все остальные поразительно упорно помалкивали. (Как Маюзуми заметил, Чудеса в принципе обходили тему Тринадцатых Радуг по широкой дуге).  
      Потом он позвонил Хинамори Акане, которая вовсе не сочла его звонок в три часа утра странным или неуместным. Маюзуми тихо подозревал, что эта женщина никогда не спит и пашет без выходных.  
      — Я собираюсь покататься по стране с парой друзей, — сообщил он ей, прекрасно зная и без рассказа Ниджимуры о способностях Рыб, насколько ненадежны телефоны и компьютеры, когда дело касается передачи важной информации.  
      — Пожалуйста, не пропадай надолго, — в своей прохладной манере сказала Акане. — Чтобы я не беспокоилась о своем непутевом кохае.  
      — Само собой.  
      Маюзуми пришло в голову, что Масаоми назвал Хинамори Акане единственной, в ком точно не подозревает приспешника Наследия, и он бы не отказался узнать причину такой уверенности. В конце концов, Акане могла дать приличную фору любому амбициозному гению в пищевой цепочке Акаши Индастриз.  
      — Чихиро-кун, — монотонным голосом сказала Акане. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязан никуда ехать? И если ты предпочел бы вернуться в Японию, уверена, твои тетя с дядей поймут.  
      — Со мной все будет в порядке, сенпай, — ответил Маюзуми. — Я жду эту поездку с нетерпением.  
      И удивительное дело, но в каком-то смысле его слова были правдой. Он действительно ждал этой поездки. Каждый по-своему, но оба они, и Ниджимура, и Киеши, сумели его заинтересовать.  
      — Если у тебя закончатся деньги, смело звони мне. Думаю, я найду способ перевести тебе необходимые средства.  
      Маюзуми тихо фыркнул. Он знал, что означает эта кодовая фраза — зови на помощь, если окажешься в опасности — но учитывая притязания Ниджимуры на халявный бензин, было похоже на то, что если ему и придется ей звонить, это и правда будет ради денег.  
      — Принято, сенпай.  
      Он отключил соединение.  
      Он никогда не велся на всю эту социальную карусель с семпаями-кохаями, и обычно очень быстро доводил до ручки любого, кто пытался ему указывать, но отстраненная рациональность Хинамори Акане просто покорила его. И если уж начистоту, учитывая с кем Маюзуми приходилось работать, из нее получился не худший пример для подражания.  
  
***  
  
      Маюзуми просыпается от удушья. А еще у него кошмарно болит затекшая шея, и несколько долгих секунд он тратит на осознание реальности — он в машине с двумя практически незнакомцами, и они везут его в Колорадо.  
      Он смотрит на часы и видит, что проспал почти пять часов. Переводит заторможенный после сна взгляд за окно — мимо проплывают здоровенные узловатые кактусы, он такие только в кино и мультиках видел, из чего он заключает, что они, по всей видимости, уже в Аризоне. (Это объясняет духоту — на солнце машина превратилась в духовку и теперь медленно запекает его живьем).  
      — Во сне ты просто ангел, — раздается спереди голос Ниджимуры.  
      — Хуянгел, — огрызается Маюзуми и трет глаза.  
      Ниджимура смеется, а Киеши оглядывается.  
      — Там за моим сиденьем сумка с вкусняшками, можешь кинуть в меня чем-нибудь оттуда? Хочется пожевать.  
      — Мне хочется нормально поесть, — брюзжит Маюзуми, роясь в сумке Киеши. — Тебе чипсы или конфеты?  
      — Давай и то и то, — отвечает Киеши, и Маюзуми кидает ему пачку читос и упаковку красных лакричных палочек.  
      — Мы не будем делать остановок только чтобы поесть, пока не доберемся до ночлега, — предупреждает Ниджимура. — Придется тебе обходиться тем, что у нас есть.  
      Маюзуми снова смотрит на содержимое сумки — чипсы, конфеты и энергетики.  
      — То есть, о здоровой пище вы не слышали?  
      — Откуда ты взялся, противный старикашка, — смеется Ниджимура.  
      — Чипсы и конфеты — это неизменный атрибут дорожных приключений. Таковы правила, — торжественно объявляет Киеши.  
      Маюзуми издает обреченный звук, но все же открывает пачку Ранч Доритос и начинает неторопливо ими хрустеть.  
      — Так тебе что, религия не позволяет остановиться там, где есть нормальная еда?  
      — Моя машина, мои правила, — провозглашает Ниджимура. — Скоро у нас закончится бензин, сможешь разведать магазин на заправке. Но сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь там что-то другое. Кстати, искренне надеюсь, ты взял наличку.  
      — Да, вымогатель, я не забыл свои мешки с деньгами.  
      — Чудно. Я знал, что мы не зря взяли тебя с собой.  
  
***  
  
      — Ебаный свет, — матерится Маюзуми, когда выбирается из машины. Пекло внутри не особо подготовило его к пеклу снаружи. Ничто не смогло бы подготовить его к этому пылающему аду, он в прямом смысле слова никогда в жизни не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
      — Точно, ты же из Киото, да? — сочувственно говорит Ниджимура прежде чем снова начать глумиться над его страданиями. — Зато тут сухо и комфортно.  
      — Мы можем пропустить этот штат? — стонет Маюзуми. — Я хочу на Аляску.  
      — Хватит уже корчить из себя нежную фиалку, — безжалостно одергивает Ниджимура, от сочувствия в его голосе не остается и следа. — Иди в магазин, купи нам еще чипсов. У них там должен быть кондиционер, — в дополнительном стимуле Маюзуми не нуждается, тут же устремляясь в сторону дверей магазина, и конец фразы Ниджимура кричит ему вслед. — И скажи кассиру, что мы у второй колонки! И ты платишь, не забудь!  
  
***  
  
      Маюзуми зависает перед максимально удаленной от совсем уж помоечной еды полкой в глубоких раздумьях. Он бы не отказался от чего-нибудь чуть более питательного, чем чипсы, но, судя по всему, его выбор будет ограничен крендельками, начос и хот-догами сомнительного происхождения.  
      — Там еще бутерброды есть в холодильнике, — подсказывает Киеши, нарисовавшись со спины. — Но если честно, хот-дог безопаснее.  
      — Быстро ты освоился, — косится на него Маюзуми.  
      — Я тут уже несколько месяцев живу, — напоминает Киеши.  
      — И все же. Тебе тут, видимо, по душе, раз ты не торопишься возвращаться в Японию.  
      Киеши криво усмехается.  
      — Все еще сомневаешься, что моя реабилитация не закончена?  
      Маюзуми внимательно на него смотрит.  
      Масаоми обычно так же аккуратно переводит стрелки. Надо просто задать встречный вопрос, поставив его так, словно твой оппонент несет бред, но при этом ничего прямо не отрицать.  
      Или он просто переобщался с Масаоми и теперь ищет двойное дно там, где его и в помине нет.  
      Маюзуми переводит взгляд обратно на хот-доги. Они выглядят так, словно присмотреться к ним повнимательнее не помешает.  
      Звонит дверной колокольчик, оповещая о том, что еще кто-то зашел в магазин. Маюзуми не отвлекается от своей обеденной дилеммы ровно до того момента, пока не раздается крик.  
      Он роняет хот-дог и резко поворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу со светловолосой женщиной.  
      — Привет, — говорит она, обезоруживающая улыбка расцветает на ее усыпанном веснушками лице. А потом она стремительным змеиным движением выбрасывает вперед руку, хватая Маюзуми за обнаженное предплечье.  
      И тогда все его тело словно охватывает огнем.  
  
***  
  
      Это однозначно самая дикая боль, которую Маюзуми испытывал за всю свою жизнь. Словно тысяча жал вонзилась в его тело одновременно, а затем каждое из них шарахнуло по нервам током, и вот он уже корчится на полу, лишь каким-то чудом оставшись после этого в сознании.  
      — Ах-хах, — говорит женщина, — не дергайся, любовничек. Ты будешь нашей наживкой. То есть, если ты хочешь по-плохому, так мы тоже можем, но будет намноооого проще, если ты просто не будешь рыпаться.  
      Маюзуми все еще скручен судорогой на полу — мышцы конвульсивно сокращаются от эхом гуляющей по телу боли, пока он отчаянно пытается вернуть себе контроль над собственной нервной системой, чтобы понять, что происходит. У блондинки пистолет в руках, и она держит Киеши на мушке. Тот стоит с поднятыми вверх руками. Маюзуми скашивает глаза в сторону дальней части магазина (он не хочет привлекать внимание движением головы, а еще он не очень уверен, что у него в принципе получится повернуть голову) и видит там рыжего мальчишку, восседающего на стойке кассы. Кассир лежит без сознания на полу, и Маюзуми более чем уверен, что его вырубило той же хренью, от которой досталось и ему самому. У рыжего мальчишки тоже есть пистолет, но он пока что ни на кого его не направляет.  
      — Как думаешь, сколько ему потребуется времени, чтобы пойти проверить, куда ты запропастился? — певучим голосом произносит женщина. И есть в ее словах что-то такое, от чего они звучат странно. Акцент — с трудом соображает Маюзуми сквозь марево боли — у нее непривычный акцент, британский возможно. — Десять минут! Двадцать? Ради твоего же блага, солнышко, надеюсь он поторопится, а то я не очень люблю ждать.  
      — Ты что-то путаешь, — говорит Киеши на своем ломаном английском. — Мы не любовники и…  
      — Нет? Думаешь, ему будет плевать, если я тебя пристрелю? Иван, что скажешь? Думаешь, стоит их просто пристрелить?  
      — Как скажешь, Ви, — так же по-английски отзывается рыжий, но совсем с другим акцентом. С русским, предполагает Маюзуми, если почерпнутая им из фильмов и теле-шоу информация хоть немного приближается к истине.  
      — Хм-м, как заманчиво. Вы, ребятки, ехали целую вечность. А у Ивана такой говеный вкус в музыке, это была настоящая пытка. Я типа чувствую жажду крови, мне кажется я должна убить одного из вас просто из принципа. — Она пинает Маюзуми. — Может, тебя, красавчик? Ты тут, похоже, третий лишний.  
      — Нет, не надо! — вырывается у Киеши. — Делай со мной, что хочешь, но его не трогай.  
      — Ох, дорогуша, а кто сказал, что я не могу сделать что захочу с вами обоими?  
      — Я.  
      В раздавшемся голосе лед и обещание расправы. В дверном проеме стоит Ниджимура, и его ярость ощущается почти физически.  
  
***  
  
      — Опусти пистолет, Ви, — приказывает Ниджимура.  
      Поразительно, но само его присутствие явно оказывает воздействие на этих двоих. Они оба застывают, удерживая оружие в руках с видимым усилием, как будто им приходится сопротивляться невидимому давлению.  
      Маюзуми, с другой стороны, тут же чувствует себя намного лучше. Он остается лежать без движения, наблюдая за происходящим.  
      Если присмотреться, то кажется, что Ниджимура излучает тепло. Воздух вокруг него слегка плывет, но заметить это можно только если оказаться достаточно близко и смотреть прямо на него. До Маюзуми доходит, что Ниджимура, должно быть, светится из-за использования своей способности, но совсем не так, как Акаши светится красным, когда использует Абсолютный Приказ. Маюзуми даже немного разочарован, что он не переливается всеми цветами радуги.  
      Ниджимура движется так быстро, что Маюзуми с трудом успевает за ним уследить. В одно мгновение он укладывает рыжего на лопатки, а в следующее — дуло его же пистолета смотрит русскому в лицо. Все происходит настолько стремительно, что никто не успевает даже глазом моргнуть.  
      — Не-а, еще движение, и у любовничка появится лишняя дырка, — говорит Ви, толкая Киеши стволом своего пистолета для наглядности.  
      — Тогда Иван умрет, — спокойно отзывается Ниджимура.  
      — Ваня солдат, — равнодушно говорит Ви. — Он знает риски.  
      Похоже, никто не представляет, что делать дальше. Пистолет Ви направлен на Киеши, Ниджимура держит на прицеле Ивана, а Маюзуми тихо дышит через раз, продолжая прикидываться ветошью.  
      — Где остальные охотники? — интересуется Ниджимура. В его голосе нет абсолютно никаких эмоций, и Маюзуми едва узнает в нем сейчас того человека, с которым сюда приехал. — Скорпионы всегда держатся в группе, но я не заметил поблизости больше никого из ваших. Они вас бросили?  
      — Мы здесь, чтобы выманить зверя, — подмигивает ему Ви.  
      — Значит, вам не повезло. Или вам просто не рады в вашей шайке.  
      — Нам выпала честь загнать тебя, тварь! — выкрикивает Ви; она наводит пистолет на Ниджимуру, но свободной рукой цепко держит Киеши за шею. — И теперь я убью тебя.  
      — Твое прикосновение отравляет, — с тенью насмешки отвечает ей Ниджимура. — Не я здесь тварь.  
      — Скорпион — достойнейшая из кровных линий Наследия, ей тысячи лет, урод, — выплевывает Ви. — А ты — выродок даже среди себе подобных. В Тейко совсем ебанулись, когда решили создать существо вроде тебя, твои способности противоестественны.  
      — Приму за комплимент.  
      Его слова только распаляют Ви еще больше.  
      — Мы уничтожим каждого из вас, аннулирующих уродов, понял? Мы будем выслеживать вас до скончания времен, пока не останется никого из вашего вида.  
      — С этой задачей Тейко сами справились, — успокаивает ее Ниджимура. — Я последний из своего вида.  
      — Ну, тогда, — ухмылка Ви превращается в оскал. — Если это правда, если больше никого…  
      И в этот момент Маюзуми делает ей подсечку.  
  
***  
  
      — Можно я вернусь в Маджи Бургер? Там в списке требований навыков самообороны не было.  
      Акане поправила очки, умудрившись выразить этим жестом свое крайнее неодобрение, не сказав при этом ни слова. Они находились в корпоративном спортзале — или точнее, в додзё, потому что, как выяснилось, в каждом здании Акаши Индастриз было свое додзё — оба одетые в простые кимоно; Маюзуми Акане выдала белый пояс, на ней же самой был повязан черный.  
      — Масаоми-сан убежден, что не бывает лишних знаний, и с особой настойчивостью требует, чтобы каждый из его подчиненных знал хотя бы базовые приемы самообороны.  
      — Знаете, я думаю это наводит на некоторые весьма тревожные размышления относительно того, что это вообще за компания такая, — сказал Маюзуми.  
      — Если ты проживешь свою жизнь, ни разу не прибегнув к этим навыкам, я лично принесу глубочайшие извинения за отобранное у тебя время. А теперь, приступим.  
  
***  
  
      Даже с очень большой натяжкой его нельзя назвать мастером джиу-джитсу. Большая часть его «тренировок» заключалась в том, что Хинамори Акане безжалостно валяла его по матам, пока не убедилась, что он научился правильно падать и уворачиваться.  
      Маюзуми делает подсечку, и единственное, чего он этим добивается — дает Ниджимуре возможность свободно двигаться. За считанные секунды Ниджимура полностью обезвреживает их обоих — и Ви, и Ивана.  
      — Давай, сделай это, — шипит Ви, глядя снизу вверх в дуло своего же пистолета. — За нами придут другие. Ты нигде не будешь в безопасности, тварь.  
      — История моей жизни, — говорит Ниджимура, взводя курок.  
      — …да, здравствуйте, хочу сообщить о налете на заправку. Кажется, они ударили кассира шокером. Да, ну, я не уверен…  
      — Куда ты звонишь? — требовательно спрашивает Ниджимура, не отводя взгляда от Ви.  
      Маюзуми кладет трубку стационарного телефона и говорит:  
      — В полицию.  
      — Что?! — одновременно переходят на повышенные тона Ви и Ниджимура.  
      — Думаю, теперь нам стоит убраться отсюда поскорее, если ты не против, — предлагает Маюзуми.  
      — И за каким же хером тебе понадобилось сообщать в полицию? — спрашивает Ниджимура с различимой угрозой в голосе.  
      — Потому что, по-моему, это отличная идея — заставить их попробовать выкрутиться перед властями. Киеши, будь добр, найди мне там на полке скотч. Ой, да не смотри ты на меня так, я за него заплачу.  
  
***  
  
      — Ты умеешь водить? — требовательно спрашивает Ниджимура, когда они выскакивают из магазина и несутся к машине.  
      — Да, — автоматически отвечает Маюзуми, но потом Ниджимура кидает ему ключи, и он спохватывается, — но не в Америке! Я никогда не ездил по дороге с правосторонним движением.  
      — Это пустыня, — рычит на него в ответ Ниджимура. — Здесь всего две полосы — в одну сторону и в обратную. До тех пор, пока ты в состоянии жать на газ и вести машину в одном направлении, ты в теме.  
      Он забирается в машину со стороны пассажирского места и захлопывает дверцу.  
      Маюзуми с Киеши обмениваются беспомощными взглядами. Но скоро нагрянут копы, времени на раздумия нет.  
      Киеши залезает на заднее сиденье, и спустя секунду Маюзуми садится за руль.


	6. 3. Где тонко, там рвется

      Он проводит дни с Поколением Чудес, а по ночам возвращается в отделение Радуги.  
      Чудеса — странное Поколение, и поначалу Шузо они совсем не нравятся. Они оказались способны убить одного из своих, в конце концов. Такому Поколению нельзя доверять.  
      Их Золотой не похож на Цукасу. Цукаса был рассудительным и внимательным; их Золотой расчетливый и властный. Их Красный не имеет вообще ничего общего с Чидори — Чидори часто смеялась и легко смущалась, и переживала за них всех; их Фиолетовый инфантильный и ленивый, в отличие от Хисому, который порой хоть и вел себя, как мазохист, но всегда присматривал за своими друзьями.  
      Их Черный и близко не такой, как Норико. Норико, с ее улыбкой и привычкой исчезать во вспышке света, иногда она могла и с лестницы спустить, если считала, что это пойдет на благо. Но Шузо не так уж часто взаимодействует с Черным Чудом. Он опасается, что как только он заговорит с Черным, все сразу узнают о видении Цукасы.  
       _В проекте есть Черный, которого пытаются тренировать, как Радугу, но поступая так, они только приближают себя к полному краху._  
      Он держит их в узде, он оказывает им поддержку, когда может, но он никогда не перестанет сравнивать их с Королями.  
      Для него даже просто находится рядом с ними невыносимо. Он рад, что ему редко приходится использовать свои способности против них (они невероятно дисциплинированны. Их Золотой и Красный не дают поблажек). Он слышал, раньше Чудеса часто подвергались наказаниям от своей Радуги, и, наверное, у того парня и правда были проблемы с головой.  
  
*  
  
      — Для тебя это слишком тяжело, — говорит 62.  
      Он лежит на своей койке, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
      — М-м, это просто усталость, — бормочет он. — Все не так плохо.  
      Она садится на колени рядом с койкой, ее спина остается идеально прямой.  
      — 103, 104 и 105 обеспокоены твоим состоянием, — говорит она.  
      — Тройняшки? — уточняет он, открывая глаза. Все трое стоят чуть позади 62, уставившись на него с одинаково пустыми выражениями на лицах.  
      — Не стоит так их называть, — говорит 62, и у кого-то другого ее тон мог бы звучать предупреждающе.  
      Они не знали, что такое «тройняшки», пока он им не объяснил. Две девочки и мальчик с одинаковыми лицами; выращенные из одного генетического материала. Не то чтобы кто-то тут знал, что такое сестры или братья, пока Шузо им не рассказал.  
      Но 62 права. Он не должен их так называть. Именно потому что они называли друг друга братьями и сестрами, и считали себя семьей, ученые решили, что Поколение Король должно умереть.  
      — Я в порядке, — говорит он, обращаясь к мелким, но по ним не понятно, поверили они ему, или нет. Они разворачиваются и занимают позицию возле двери, словно стоят на страже.  
      — Ты недолго проживешь, если продолжишь ходить на задания с Чудесами.  
       _И с чего бы ему хотеть жить долго_ , думает он с горечью.  
      — Какое тебе вообще дело?  
      62 смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.   
      Все они какие-то бездушные, он никогда их не поймет. Он не хочет даже думать, что он сам один из них. ( _Ты не один из них, ты не такой,_  говорит он сам себе.  _Ты прежде всего Король, потом уже Радуга_ ). Это они — причина, по которой ученые могут наказывать проекты. Каждый раз, когда кого-то из них отправляют в Комнату 101, там ждет Радуга; стоит с равнодушным видом и отнимает силы. Каждый раз, когда кого-то избивают, секут плетью или бьют током — рядом всегда есть Радуга; чтобы не позволить им отбиваться, чтобы их воля оставалась сломленной. Шузо едва справляется с редкими наказаниями Чудес, он не может даже представить, как бы он стоял, словно равнодушная кукла, и смотрел, как раз за разом кого-то истязают у него на глазах. Как они живут с этим?  
      И когда он видит на ее лице тщательно вылепленную маску равнодушия, он не выдерживает. Он подскакивает и начинает орать на нее.  
      — Вам все равно! Вам на все плевать! Вы — чудовища! Вы все должны сдохнуть, вы даже не люди! Вот, почему все проекты ненавидят нас…  
      Глазам становится горячо, и он быстро утирает брызнувшие слезы. Что-то маячит напротив лица. Это 104, одна из тройняшек, она протягивает ему пакет со льдом и платок. Он берет и то, и другое, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.  
      — Мне жаль, что тебе больно, 65, — тихо говорит 104, ее голос такой же безэмоциональный, как у 62. А потом она возвращается к двери, где занимает свое место рядом с сестрой и братом.  
      Он вертит упаковку льда, не зная толком, что с ней делать, и чувство стыда накрывает его с головой.  
      — Я не должен был выжить, — говорит он, оглушенный собственным срывом. — Поверить не могу, что я способен разговаривать с Чудесами, словно смерть Королей не имеет никакого значения. Я чудовище.  
      — Мы превращаем наши сердца в лед, — мягко говорит 62. — Чтобы они не выгорели до тла.  
      Шузо вздрагивает, часть льда высыпается из пакета. Но 62 уже поднимается, а потом она и тройняшки исчезают. Спустя пару минут мимо проходит охранник, но он не находит ничего необычного в том, как Шузо сидит на своей койке, глядя перед собой неподвижным взглядом.


	7. Часть 4

 

      Первый час за рулем Маюзуми проводит в диком напряжении, пока до него наконец не доходит, что Ниждимура был прав — вокруг на много километров одна только пустыня, дорога стелется ровной полосой. Все, что ему нужно делать, это жать на газ. Если бы модель машины Ниджимуры позволяла, он бы вообще на круиз-контроль поставил.

      Сейчас, когда солнце уже село, наступает темнота. И эта ночь намного темнее любой из ночей на памяти Маюзуми. Он никогда не оказывался там, где нет уличного освещения, за пределами города, где единственным источником света может стать разве что редкая встречная машина.

      Киеши отключился на заднем сидении, негромко похрапывая. Звук его дыхания хоть как-то разбавляет гробовую тишину. Ниджимура не спит, он не спал с самой заправки, и его молчание генерирует самую неловкую паузу в истории неловких пауз.

      Ниджимура сидит, неподвижно застыв с абсолютно прямой спиной, он едва ли пошевелился хоть раз за минувшие часы. И поскольку он ничего не говорит, остается только гадать, о чем он думает.

      В принципе, Маюзуми не имеет ничего против неловкого молчания. Если уж выбирать между неловким молчанием и неловким разговором, он бы без раздумий выбрал молчание. В основном именно поэтому последние часы они провели, не издав ни звука.

      Но, оказывается, ночь в пустыне такая темная; эта темнота словно сгущает тишину в нечто осязаемое. Он знает, что Ниджимура все еще зол, но темнота вынуждает его нарушить молчание.

      — И долго ты еще собираешься говниться?

      — Спасибо за исключительную тактичность, — фыркает Ниджимура.

      — Обращайся.

      Ниджимура не меняет позу — он по-прежнему напряжен и неподвижен. Складывается впечатление, словно он изо всех сил старается не дать маске внешнего спокойствия развалиться на части.

      — Это я виноват, — натянуто говорит Ниджимура, — они выслеживали меня, потому что все уроды должны умереть, и он оказался на прицеле у Скорпионов, потому что был со мной. Так же, как и ты.

      — Ты не виноват, что они приняли его за твоего парня, — возражает Маюзуми.

      — Еще как виноват. Иногда… на работе есть один тип, знаешь, из таких засранцев, гомофобствующих в силу врожденного снобизма. И иногда я специально действую ему на нервы, флиртуя с Теппеем… должно быть, утечка в Провидении.

      — Возможно, но не обязательно. Ты говорил, что можешь их чувствовать, разве нет?

      — У них есть последователи среди обычных людей.

      Хм, это стоит принять к сведению. Маюзуми откладывает эту информацию на потом. Пока что он просто пожимает плечами:

      — Все равно, завязывай давай с самокопанием.

      — Ты так говоришь, словно это так просто, — резко бросает Ниджимура.

      — Это просто. Никогда не видел особого смысла упиваться чувством вины и самобичеванием. По-моему, это пустая трата сил. И это в любом случае ничем не может помочь. Когда постоянно винишь себя за то, что творят другие, то когда ты действительно будешь виноват, твое признание вины уже гроша ломаного не будет стоить даже для тебя самого.

      Ниджимура не отвечает, и снова повисает напряженная (если не сказать озлобленная) тишина.

      Наверное, надо бы сбавить обороты. Он уже и так достал Ниджимуру куда сильнее, чем следовало. Но он не может удержаться и снова нарушает молчание.

      — Тебе больно, когда ты используешь свои способности?

      Он не отрывает взгляд от дороги; по обеим ее сторонам непроглядная темень, словно вокруг больше ничего не существует. Но он чувствует, когда Ниджимура смотрит на него, хотя не берется даже гадать, с каким выражением.

      — Да, — хрипло говорит Ниджимура таким голосом, словно уже давно ждал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь задал этот вопрос, словно это каким-то образом сбрасывает невыносимую тяжесть с его плеч.

      — Каждый раз? — спрашивает Маюзуми.

      — Да. Каждый раз. Это словно сгорать заживо. И неважно, сколько времени прошло. Я так и не смог к этому привыкнуть, — Ниджимура наконец-то немного расслабляется, часть напряжения, в котором он находился с момента стычки со Скорпионами, уходит. — Как ты понял?

      Маюзуми начинает неосознанно барабанить пальцами по рулю. Говорить с кем-то о себе в принципе не в его привычках, а с тех пор, как он начал работать на Масаоми, и подавно. Но, учитывая, насколько паршивый выдался у Ниджимуры денек, ответная откровенность кажется уместной.

      — Когда моя бабушка была моложе, она попала в аварию. Она повредила спину, и полностью так и не восстановилась. Сколько я ее знал, она всегда двигалась словно через силу. Она меня пугала до усрачки, когда я был мелким — заводилась с полуоборота, но в остальное время была как глыба льда. Уже потом я узнал, что ее все время мучила боль. Каждый день своей жизни она проводила в агонии. Ты мне ее напомнил.

      Ниджимура издает звук, средний между хмыканьем и шумным выдохом.

      — Ты действительно наблюдательный, даже слишком. Знаешь, никто раньше не замечал. Даже другие проекты. А ведь среди Чудес есть кое-кто весьма внимательный. Впрочем, в их защиту стоить сказать, что они никогда особо не присматривались к Радугам.

      — Значит, это касается не только тебя?

      — Ну, это такая очень специфическая особенность, ее приберегли специально для проектов Радуги.

      В голосе Ниджимуры звучит ирония, и она достаточно злая, чтобы дать понять, насколько тонок лед, по которому они ступают.

      Маюзуми ни разу не говорил с Акаши про Тейко. Ни разу не спросил, каково это, быть спроектированным; и он сильно сомневается, что подобный разговор когда-нибудь состоится. Он знает о Тейко в общих чертах, в основном, исходя из той информации, которую ему предоставили в Акаши Индастриз после того, как он начал там работать, но и ее достаточно, чтобы у него были основания уточнить:

      — Они специально так сделали? Ученые?

      — Нет, скорее всего, так просто получилось, — говорит Ниджимура, и если честно, Маюзуми удивлен, что он вообще продолжает об этом говорить. — Но, видимо, выяснять, почему так вышло, и как это исправить, оказалось слишком сложно. Зачем вообще заморачиваться? Мы делали то, что от нас требовалось, так зачем тратить ресурсы на исправление того, что не представляло для них проблемы. Поэтому он не стали убирать боль. Ведь намного проще оказалось убрать все остальное. Лишить нас эмоций, желаний, способности сопереживать, осознавать себя. Все остальные Радуги были словно роботы, невозможно было понять, чувствуют ли они хоть что-то. Они были просто… пустыми. Бесчувственными и пустыми.

      — Как Куроко, — говорит Маюзуми, слегка задетый нарисованной Ниджимурой картиной.

      Его и самого едва ли можно назвать эмоциональным парнем, и ему всегда плохо удавалось находить общий язык с другими людьми. Для него это болезненная тема.

      _У тебя нет сердца. Ты человек вообще?_

      Он подавляет непрошенные воспоминания.

      — Именно так. Они пытались дрессировать его по тому же принципу, что сработал для Радуги. Они опирались на свою любимую теорию — если причинить достаточно боли, все ненужные эмоции просто исчезнут.

      Маюзуми не уверен, каким именно образом это сработало для Куроко. Не самым лучшим, по всей видимости.

      — Почему ты отличаешься?

      Ниджимура надолго замолкает. Маюзуми даже думает, что наконец-то нашел вопрос, на который он не хочет отвечать.

      — Король, — неожиданно говорит он, — мое Поколение. Нас создали другими. У нас была псионическая связь друг с другом. Мы делили нашу боль. Что бы я ни чувствовал, они чувствовали то же самое. Наша боль была общей. Я отличаюсь из-за этой связи.

      Маюзуми хватает ума не спрашивать, что случилось с Поколением Ниджимуры. Он в курсе, что от Тейко ничего не осталось.

      — Я чувствовал их смерть, — глухо продолжает Ниджимура, заставляя Маюзуми поморщиться, потому что вот без этого знания он точно прекрасно обошелся бы. — Когда Тейко их убивали, я чувствовал это, как если бы они убивали меня. Иногда я все еще это чувствую.

      Маюзуми нечего сказать в ответ. Любая попытка выразить сочувствие будет выглядеть жалко и бессмысленно.

      — Другие Радуги, — начинает Ниджимура и запинается. Он смотрит в темноту за окном. Там невозможно что-то разглядеть, если только он не способен видеть в темноте (и кто знает, может и способен). — Возможно, они тоже чувствовали больше, чем показывали. Их это сжигало изнутри. Я был несправедлив к ним. Каждый день они послушно исполняли приказы Тейко, зная, сколько боли им это принесет. Я живу в другой стране, держусь как можно дальше от единственных людей из моего прошлого, лишь больше никогда не чувствовать эту боль. Но с моим счастьем, конечно же, должны существовать линии Наследия.

      — Так зачем это делать? Зачем вообще использовать свои способности?

      — А, так надо было позволить Скорпионам и дальше тебя пытать?

      — Ну, как вариант, — говорит Маюзуми. А потом как-то резко все это наваливается на него — темнота, молчание, признания. Ему нужно отстраниться от этого. — Кстати, я чувствую себя обязанным заметить, что ты определенно знал заранее, на что способна линия Скорпионов, но не удосужился о ней упомянуть.

      Ниджимура снова коротко выдыхает, но на этот раз в этом нет едва сдерживаемой агрессии.

      — Ага, штатные охотники на уродов. Им нравится убивать ЭВО. И, кстати — да, ты тоже мне рассказал далеко не все. Так что, уж кто бы говорил.

      — Да, но раз уж то, о чем я умолчал, не пыталось нас прикончить, у меня все еще есть полное моральное право на негодование.

      Ниджимура посмеивается, и Маюзуми наконец-то чувствует, что снова может свободно дышать.

      — Справедливо. Эй, сверни-ка на следующем съезде, ладно? Там есть мотель.

      — Я попробую, но для этого маневра явно недостаточно способности ехать в одном направлении. И если мы разобьемся и все умрем, просто знай, это ты виноват.

      — Постараюсь не погрязнуть в бесполезном самобичевании, — ухмыляется Ниджимура, и Маюзуми возвращает ему усмешку, пытаясь вписаться в поворот.

 

***

 

      Несмотря на то, что он полностью измотан, нормально уснуть в этом зашарпанном мотеле у него не получается. Во-первых, он никогда не понимал прикола кроватей в западном стиле, а во-вторых — номер выглядит как место преступления, только трупа не хватает для полноты эффекта.

      Он делает новую запись в блокноте и проверяет почту. Во входящих есть письмо с фейкового аккаунта, которым пользуется Масаоми. Маюзуми не должен связываться с Масаоми через электронную почту, но ему нужно написать Акане, чтобы на заправке подчистили бардак.

      После отправки короткого отчета (еще он добавляет в своем блокноте: Скорпион — сильная боль от прикосновения (просто пиздануться, как больно!), когда обновляет свой список линий Наследия), он все же заставляет себя улечься спать. Так толком и не проснувшийся Киеши проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумага, поэтому он и Ниджимура теперь делят одну кровать, в то время как вторую Маюзуми занимает единолично. (Маюзуми так и сказал Ниджимуре - _Ты. Не. Голосуешь._ Потому что не предупредил насчет Скорпионов. Ниджимура только глаза закатил в ответ на эту откровенную спекуляцию его чувством вины).

      В конце концов, Маюзуми засыпает.

 

***

 

      — Меня сейчас стошнит, — говорит Маюзуми.

      — На вкус не так уж плохо, — уверяет его слишком уж бодрый с утра пораньше Ниджимура. — Мне всего да побольше, — обращается он к официантке с лучезарной улыбкой и начинает насвистывать что-то веселенькое.

      — Как оригинально, — закатывает она глаза в ответ.

      Она принимает их заказ — Киеши и Ниджимура оба заказывают неприлично огромное количество еды, и каждый следующий пункт их заказа звучит еще более дико, чем предыдущий (пироженки и мясная подлива, вафли с шоколадной крошкой и картофельные оладушки; побольше масла, лука, майонеза, обжарить, порезать, покрошить. Еще немного, и их заказом можно будет вызывать сатану).

      Маюзуми заказывает кофе и еще раз подчеркивает, насколько отвратительным находит это место.

      — Изверг, не мешай нам веселиться, — говорит Ниджимура. — Нельзя просто взять и не заглянуть в Пряничный Домик, когда ты странник в поисках приключений. У приключений есть свои правила.

      — Мы очень серьезно относимся к приключениям, — с готовностью подтверждает Киеши.

      — То есть, у нас все же есть какой-то план? Или мы просто будем вслепую шарахаться по сомнительным углам?

      Ниджимура принимает более серьезный вид, возможно, потому что все еще чувствует вину за вчерашнее происшествие.

      — У меня есть человек в Нью-Мехико, который может дать нам точное месторасположение базы отступников…

      — Постой-ка, ты что, не знаешь, где она?

      — Я знаю, что это где-то в Колорадо! И встреча с моим человеком изначально была частью плана.

      Маюзуми отказывается реагировать на это хоть как-то. Черта с два он будет предсказуемым.

      — Поэтому мы добираемся до Колорадо самым долгим способом из всех возможных? Потому что сначала нам нужно попасть в Нью-Мехико?

      — Это все потому что я хотел подольше наслаждаться твоей компанией, — с напускной скромностью потупив взгляд говорит Ниджимура.

      Маюзуми упорно не ведется на подначку.

      — Теперь мы можем сесть на самолет? Раз уж Наследие все равно нас отслеживает.

      — Они нас не отследили, они сели нам на хвост в ЭлЭй, — поправляет его Ниджимура. — И теперь, когда они потеряли наш след, они уже не смогут снова нас найти.

      — Ты знал, что они едут за нами? — на этот раз вопрос для разнообразия исходит от Киеши.

      — Я видел их машину, но не думал… слушайте, когда дорога ведет всего в одну сторону, не так-то просто вычислить, едет ли кто-то за нами или просто в одном с нами направлении, ладно? В следующий раз я буду осторожнее.

      Как же им не повезло, что из них троих только у Ниджимуры есть военная подготовка. Маюзуми уже устал жалеть, что не взял с собой Винсента и Райдера, и сам факт этих сожалений начинает его потихоньку пугать.

      — Знаешь что, я лишаю тебя привилегий главного в машине. Ты принял слишком много хреновых решений, — объявляет Маюзуми. — С этого момента я выбираю музыку.

      — Удачи тебе поймать здесь хоть одну станцию, — с издевкой роняет Ниджимура.

      Маюзуми улыбается в ответ так, что позавидовал бы любой киношный злодей.

      — О, не переживай. Я заранее записал пару дисков.

 

***

 

      — Господи-боже-мой, на этом диске есть хоть что-то, кроме анимешных опенингов и эндингов?

      — Нет, и не будет. А что такое? Если что, у меня есть еще два таких же.

      — Да ты садист.

      — Знал бы ты, сколько раз я уже это слышал.

 

***

 

      В Нью-Мехико идет дождь.

      По всему Нью-Мехико идет дождь.

      Или так, или их преследует грозовой фронт. В Аризоне было настолько жарко, что холод и дождь в сочетании со шквальным ветром за окнами машины кажутся невозможными. Сложно поверить, что это та же самая страна. Впрочем, возможно, ему сложно в это поверить, потому что он никогда раньше не путешествовал даже в пределах собственной страны.

      Они останавливаются на ночь в одном из отелей сети «Бест Вестерн», потому что Маюзуми не согласен ни на что чуть более низкого уровня. Но только когда администратор одаривает его странным взглядом в ответ на наличку, он осознает, что у низкопробных заведений, разбросанных между невзрачными городишками Аризоны, были свои преимущества. Расплачиваться наличными деньгами, скорее всего, непринято в большинстве приличных мест. Он объясняется с администратором на показательно ломанном английском, перемежая его бессвязными японскими словами, и в конце концов она кивает, удовлетворившись догадкой, что они, должно быть, туристы.

      Ниджимура тут же исчезает, чтобы встретиться со своим загадочным контактным лицом.

      — Ничего не выйдет, если вы будете со мной, — объясняет он, а потом отчаливает в ночь вместе с их единственным средством передвижения.

      — Это немного напрягает, — озвучивает Маюзуми свои сомнения вслух, совсем не воодушевленный тем, что его бросили посреди незнакомого города где-то в Нью-Мехико.

      — Можешь расслабиться, — говорит Киеши. — Деньги-то все равно у тебя.

      — И то верно, — тут же светлеет лицом Маюзуми.

 

***

 

      Конечно же, это означает, что он оказывается в номере отеля наедине с человеком, которого беззастенчиво использовал в своих собственных корыстных целях. Это неожиданно неловко, особенно в свете осознания, что Ниджимура все это время успешно разряжал обстановку. Возможно, потому что никакого чувства вины в отношении Ниджимуры Маюзуми не испытывал, ведь они с ним оба темнили и недоговаривали.

      — Извини, — говорит он в конце концов, когда решает, что не хочет быть хрестоматийным мудаком. — За все это вранье.

      — О, да не за что… Я ведь тоже кое о чем помалкивал.

      Киеши выглядит так, словно извинение Маюзуми тронуло его до глубины души.

      — Да, но только потому что Ниджимура тебя попросил. Мы тебя втянули во все это.

      — Я не кисейная барышня, — с тенью раздражения в голосе говорит Киеши. — Я видел, куда лезу, и вам с Ниджимурой не за что себя…

      Он обрывает сам себя, но Маюзуми не позволяет ему сменить тему.

      — Ниджимура из тех, кто всегда во всем винит себя. Я убиваться по этому поводу не собираюсь. Просто решил извиниться. И кстати, тебе вовсе не обязательно было прикидываться спящим.

      Киеши морщится.

      — Ты заметил?

      — У тебя изменился ритм дыхания.

      — Я не… Я не прикидывался. Я спал. А потом я вроде проснулся, когда Шузо начал говорить. Но типа не до конца. Я не пытался подслушивать, и я действительно очень устал…

      — Да, я понял, я тебе верю. Все нормально, — Маюзуми действительно ему верит. Он и сам бывал в подобном полусознательном состоянии, когда ты уже проснулся достаточно, чтобы понимать, что происходит вокруг, но еще недостаточно, чтобы принимать в происходящем участие.

      И к слову говоря, он полагает, что наконец-то понял, что Киеши из себя представляет. Киеши честный человек, но он способен вести нечестную игру из соображений все той же чести. И наверняка потом чувствует себя из-за этого виноватым. Какой, должно быть, изматывающий образ мышления.

      — Но ты прав. Ты тоже мне врал, и поэтому я забираю свое извинение обратно.

      Сейчас он его просто дразнит, и Киеши легко парирует:

      — Технически, я тебе ни разу не соврал.

      — Ты соврал о том, почему остался в Америке, — не упускает Маюзуми шанса подцепить его.

      — Шузо рассказал?

      — Нет, просто я не слепой. Да и когда бы он успел? Ты был с нами постоянно.

      Киеши вспыхивает и вид у него становится несчастнее некуда. Маюзуми снова чувствует себя неуютно.

      — Я влюбился в ту же девушку, что и мой лучший друг, — с вызовом бросает Киеши.

      — Хрень собачья, — говорит Маюзуми.

      — Что? — опешивает Киеши.

      — Я говорю, что это хрень собачья, — повторяет Маюзуми, снова думая о том, что определенно переобщался с Масаоми. — Они уже назначили день свадьбы? Они хоть встречаются? Нет? Тогда никто в здравом уме не станет сбегать в другую страну только лишь из-за этого.

      — Ты меня не знаешь, — раздельно произносит Киеши.

      В его голосе звучит ровно столько предупреждения, чтобы напомнить — в свое время он противостоял на равных Небуе Эйкичи и Марасакибаре Ацуши. С точки зрения грубой силы Маюзуми нечего ему противопоставить, Киеши намного крупнее и физически лучше развит, это факт.

      — Это точно. Не знаю, — признает Маюзуми. — Но я знаю, что в первую очередь ты спортсмен с хорошо развитым чувством честной игры. И если вы с твоим лучшим другом влюбились в одну девушку, но ни у кого из вас не было с ней раньше отношений, мне что-то с трудом верится, что вам не пришло в голову быть мужиками и просто предоставить даме право выбора.

      — Это разрушило бы нашу дружбу, — возражает Киеши.

      — А, точно. Ведь что может сохранить дружбу лучше, чем переезд в другую часть мира. Да, с твоей логикой не поспоришь.

      У Киеши сжимаются кулаки. Не для того, чтобы ударить (как Маюзуми надеется), но как признак отчаянья и загнанности. (И, возможно, удар все же последует, так что Маюзуми на всякий случай едва заметно отступает в сторону двери).

      Совершенно неожиданно напряжение рассеивается. Киеши вздыхает и криво усмехается.

      — Ага. Ты прав. И мне жаль, что я тебя недооценил, Маюзуми-сан. Ты интересный человек.

      Маюзуми правда хотел бы, чтобы люди перестали ему это говорить. Но зато, по крайней мере, его не будут бить.

      — Я влюбился в своего лучшего друга.

      Маюзуми не сводит с него глаз, удивленный, что Киеши вообще снова заговорил. Киеши прямо встречает его взгляд, всем своим давая понять, что сам решил признаться. Что его вовсе не вынудили.

      — Так значит, не девушка?

      — Не значит, — грустно улыбается Киеши. — Девушка тоже. Я влюблен в них обоих.

      — Ясно, — говорит Маюзуми. Если Киеши думает, что может шокировать его своим предположительно непристойным признанием, он действительно понятия не имеет, что означало быть в основном составе команды Ракузан. Маюзуми потерял способность удивляться чему либо годы назад. — Ну так позови их на свидание. В чем вообще проблема?

      Это определенна не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Киеши.

      — Ты издеваешься?

      — Нет? Уж прости, мои познания в области полигамных отношений носят исключительно теоретический характер, но я прочел много занятных статей. Могу скинуть тебе пару ссылок, если хочешь…

      — Это не смешно, — зло обрывает его Киеши.

      — Так я и не смеюсь. Это не общепринятые отношения, можешь мне поверить, но и не то чтобы такие уж необычные. — Он замолкает, когда осознает, насколько мучительна для Киеши эта тема, и проклинает себя за собственную бестактность.

      Он пробует еще раз:

      — Все в порядке, ясно? Так тоже можно.

      Руки Киеши снова сжимаются в кулаки, а на нижней челюсти проступают желваки. Он не смотрит на Маюзуми, когда говорит:

      — Так я им и скажу, да? Давайте встречаться все вместе. Давайте все вместе пойдем на свидание, давайте целовать друг друга, мы втроем, потому что так тоже можно и все в порядке. Никто и глазом не моргнет. А потом я просто расскажу все моим дедушке с бабушкой — добрейшим людям, которые приняли и вырастили меня — что я хочу встречаться с девушкой и парнем одновременно, и ничего, если они придут к нам на обед? Все в порядке, дедуля, бабуля, так тоже можно.

      Маюзуми еще ни разу не видел его настолько озлобленным. Горечь и боль в его голосе режут слух. Маюзуми не отвечает, потому что понятия не имеет, что тут можно сказать. Не то чтобы существовали какие-то слова, способные помочь в подобной ситуации.

      — Ты что, не понимаешь — тут не будет счастливого конца. Даже если я смогу каким-то образом убедить их встречаться со мной, сделать так, чтобы мы были счастливы именно так, как я хочу, практически невозможно.

      — Это будет непросто, — не отрицает Маюзуми. — Но ничего невозможного.

      Киеши устремляет на него неподвижный взгляд.

      — Ты сам стал бы встречаться одновременно с двумя людьми?

      Это один из тех неловких вопросов, на которые почти нереально ответить честно.

      — Я не имею ничего против самой идеи, — осторожно пробует Маюзуми. Но этого недостаточно. Киеши только что вывернул перед ним душу наизнанку, меньшее, что Маюзуми может сделать, это ответить ему тем же. — Я асексуален, так что, лично я ни с кем не стал бы встречаться, никогда, но если бы теоретически была такая возможность, если бы существовали два гипотетических человека, с которыми я бы захотел связать свою жизнь, у меня не возникло бы проблем с идеей полигамных отношений.

      — Ты асексуален? — переспрашивает Киеши.

      Он звучит сбитым с толку, и Маюзуми понимает, что не обойдется без объяснений.

      — Я не чувствую полового влечения.

      — О. Повезло.

      Вот оно. Именно такие ответы бесят больше всего, когда Маюзуми рассказывает о своей асексуальности. _О, как тебе повезло!_ Вот бы и мне так! Но Киеши подкупающе искренен в своих словах, и Маюзуми понимает, что будь у Киеши выбор, он бы и правда с удовольствием отказался от своих желаний, учитывая куда они его завели. Так что, на этот раз Маюзуми спускает все на тормозах.

      — Да, я тоже так всегда думал, — и это правда. Романтика звучит как что-то, состоящее из бесконечной головной боли. И если бы у него самого был выбор, Маюзуми выбирал бы свою асексуальность каждый раз. — Послушай, я не пытаюсь быть мудаком. Для разнообразия. Но ты не можешь и дальше так продолжать. Это просто жало.

      Киеши молчит, как человек, который думает, что, возможно, так ему и надо.

      Маюзуми совсем не такой человек. Он не душевный парень, готовый быть жилеткой, в которую можно поплакать. И если бы он не чувствовал себя необъяснимо виноватым перед Киеши, он бы прекратил этот разговор прямо сейчас.

      — Существует множество болезненных и неправильных способов проявлять свою любовь, — медленно произносит Маюзуми, и Киеши морщится. — Нет, послушай. Любовь может быть неправильной, но твой случай не такой. Ты хочешь, чтобы вы трое были счастливы, и в этом нет ничего неправильного.

      — Просто интереса ради, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в понятие «неправильной» любви?

      Маюзуми отводит взгляд.

      — Когда счастлив только кто-то один, — его лимит искренности почти исчерпан, так что Маюзуми пожимает плечами. — Ну, и ты сам знаешь, когда дело касается детей и еще если против воли.

      — Спасибо, — говорит Киеши. И через несколько секунд повторяет уже совсем другим тоном. — Спасибо тебе.

      — Это была разовая акция, — сразу проясняет Маюзуми. — Я не буду твоим беспристрастным экспертом в делах сердечных, мне хватило этого бреда с Акаши. Сама по себе ирония этих ситуаций меня уже напрягает.

      — Но ты даешь такие хорошие советы, — воодушевленно говорит Киеши. — Из тебя получился бы отличный психотерапевт.

      — Нет, не-а, сеанс окончен, — отрезает Маюзуми, а потом он укладывается на свою кровать в абсолютной уверенности, что на сегодня с него хватит взаимодействия с родом людским.

 

***

 

      Ночью он лежит без сна и вслушивается в звук дождя.

      Ниджимура еще не вернулся, и Маюзуми не уверен, должно ли его это беспокоить.

      Мыслями он все время возвращается к Ушиде Саори. Наверное, поэтому он все никак не может уснуть. Мысли о Саори всегда задевали в его душе что-то, из-за чего уснуть становилось невозможно. В каком-то смысле, это из-за Саори он очутился в непонятном отеле посреди Нью-Мехико — сна ни в одном глазу, за окном только шум дождя. Ведь из-за Саори он в школе согласился поменять стиль игры, согласился стать игроком, которого хотел видеть в команде Акаши.

      Саори стала причиной много чего в его жизни, отстраненно думает он.

 

      Они выросли вместе, типичные лучшие друзья детства. А потом в средней школе она сказала:

       — Я люблю тебя, Чихиро, давай встречаться.

      А он ответил:

      — О, боже, нет.

      Потом ему пришлось объяснить, что он не хотел встречаться вообще ни с кем. Ее ответом был вопрос:

       — Ты гей?

      И Маюзуми стоило бы подумать несколько раз, прежде чем предельно честно сказать ей, что он действительно не хочет быть с кем-то — не хочет никого целовать, не хочет ни с кем встречаться.

      — Так не бывает, — сказала она. — Однажды ты захочешь влюбиться. Ты разве не собираешься когда-нибудь жениться?

      Она не совсем поняла, о чем он говорил, когда он ответил, что нет, вот уж чего в его планах точно никогда не будет. Точно так же, как не до конца поверила, когда он сказал ей, что не гей. Он был абсолютно уверен даже тогда, еще в средней школе, что чувствуй он хоть каплю интереса к своему полу, ему хватило бы самокритичности признать это; но его не привлекал вообще никто.

      Она все пыталась найти для себя объяснение — может, кто-то домогался его в детстве? Может, дело в какой-то скрытой травме? — но была вынуждена отступиться, когда он осадил ее:

       — Господи-боже, Саори, ты была со мной, когда я был ребенком, похоже было, что меня обижали?

      В детстве они виделись почти каждый день, она знала его родителей, знала практически всех его родных и знакомых. Ей пришлось признать, что не было в его жизни никакого переломного момента, определившего бы событие, из-которого он потерял интерес к отношениям с другими людьми. В детстве Маюзуми мало чем отличался от себя нынешнего.

      Они уже не были так близки после этого. А к моменту перехода в старшую школу их едва можно было назвать хорошими знакомыми. Она начала тусоваться с крутой компанией, а он начал уходить на крышу школы в обеденный перерыв, где можно было спокойно читать в тишине. И если бы ее бывший не заделался сталкером и не начал отравлять ей жизнь, вряд ли бы их пути еще хоть раз пересеклись.

      Но Хаяши преследовал ее.

      Маюзуми видел, как она теряла в весе, видел, как скрывала под слоями косметики синяки на лице и руках, видел ее нервный срыв посреди урока, показавшийся для всех беспричинным, слышал как ее новые друзья шептались за ее спиной, что она свихнулась.

      Он должен был что-то сказать.

      — Почему ты не расскажешь учителям о Хаяши?

      Саори вздрогнула, но отрицать не стала.

      — Я пыталась. Они ничего не сделают.

      — Но он тебя бьет.

      — Он меня любит, — сказала она с горечью. — И я должна быть польщена, а не корчить из себя недотрогу.

      Она резко повернулась в его сторону и попыталась поцеловать, но это было так неожиданно, что он отшатнулся и не удержался на ногах, шлепнувшись на землю. Она опустилась на колени следом, вцепилась в его рубашку.

      — Чихиро, помоги мне!

      — Как?! — не понял он, все еще слишком ошеломленный этим неудавшимся поцелуем.

      — Просто… будь моим парнем. Только для вида! Чтобы он отстал. Или… побей его, или я не знаю. Сделай что-нибудь, пусть он оставит меня в покое.

      Она начала всхлипывать, и Маюзуми еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Он словно к месту примерз.

      — Я не могу. Саори, я ничем не могу помочь. Я не…

      Она встала, с силой его толкнув.

      — У тебя нет сердца. Ты человек вообще?

      — Саори! — крикнул он ей вслед, но она ушла, не оглядываясь.

      Он не стал больше к ней подходить, потому что действительно ничем толком не мог помочь.

      Вскоре после этого мутант с красными волосами потребовал, чтобы Маюзуми сменил стиль игры. И он отказался, сказал, что у него есть гордость, но правда была в том, что он не хотел. Он не хотел в основной состав, и в баскетбол ирал не ради популярности.

      Но потом этот самый мутант Приказал Хаяши отвалить. Маюзуми был там, когда это произошло, потому что Акаши сделал это в спортзале, когда там был весь класс Маюзуми.

      — Ты больше не подойдешь к этой девушке, — отдал Акаши Приказ. — Ты больше никогда с ней не заговоришь. И если я узнаю, что ты снова преследуешь любую другую девушку, ты об этом пожалеешь. Ты понял меня?

      Маюзуми не додумался попросить Акаши о помощи, даже зная, что раньше он уже использовал Приказ, чтобы отвадить от школы какого-то дрочилу, который приставал к первогодкам. Может быть, если бы он попросил Акаши помочь, он бы не чувствовал себя у него в долгу. Но Акаши добровольно сделал то, что Маюзуми сделать не мог, и после этого Маюзуми согласился войти в команду. Он даже прочел книгу о перенаправлении внимания в магических фокусах, все, чтобы лучше понять Куроко.

 

      И вот, куда его это привело. В богом забытый отель, к бессоннице в дождливую ночь.

 

***

 

      Его телефон звонит, и это становится неожиданностью. Звонок с неизвестного номера, и обычно это означает, что звонит Масаоми. Но Масаоми не стал бы ему сейчас звонить, он сам установил это правило.

      — Алло? — рискует он ответить по-английски.

      — Привет! — радостно откликается Ниджимура. — Тут такая забавная история получилась. Меня похитили. Не мог бы ты заплатить за меня выкуп? Пожалуйста?

      — Боже, — говорит Маюзуми.

      — Да ничего такого, — торопливо пускается Ниджимура в объяснения. — Не надо звать армию спасения и все в таком духе. Просто мои связные считают, что их усилия должны быть вознаграждены. С чем я на все сто согласен! Я полностью готов оплатить любые расходы, которые они сочтут необходимыми…

      — То есть, ты готов позволить мне оплатить любые расходы, — уточняет Маюзуми.

      — …само собой. Но мне не особо-то тут доверяют. Так что. Может, ты и твои деньги заглянете к нам на огонек?

 

***

 

      Маюзуми выбирается из такси с недовольным выражением на лице. Мокнуть под дождем — удовольствие ниже среднего.

      Он поспешно направляется к дверям склада — который определенно выглядит как место, просто созданное для выкупа заложников — и мимолетно думает о том, что, возможно, было бы все же не лишним позвонить Акане.

      (По телефону Ниджимура звучал настолько беззаботно, что у Маюзуми сложилось впечатление, будто ему и правда ничего не угрожает. Но он все равно оставил записку с номером телефона для Киеши на случай, если тот проснется до того, как они оба вернутся).

      Его приветствуют ножом у горла, как только он переступает порог.

      — Привет, — раздается низкий голос у самого уха. — Надеюсь, ты принес деньги.

      — Харука! — восклицает другой голос, и его обладательница попадает в поле зрения Маюзуми первой — невысокая миловидная девушка со светлыми волосами и карими глазами. У нее голубая лента в волосах, и выглядит она безобидной старшеклассницей. — Не будь злюкой.

      — Я не злюка, — Харука вполне дружелюбно приобнимает его за плечи. — Просто не люблю ходить вокруг да около. Ты же не думаешь, что я злюка, правда, мистер Маюзуми?

      У нее выбеленные до соломенного цвета волосы и внушающие опасения серебристого цвета глаза, но она мило улыбается, хотя и не выпускает из рук нож (пусть даже этот нож больше и не направлен на Маюзуми).

      Рука на его плечах достаточно расслабленна, чтобы Маюзуми мог при желании вывернуться, ну, или, по крайней мере, чтобы у него было такое чувство. Что-то подсказывает ему, что маневр, который он провернул с Ви, тут не сработает. Он всерьез подозревает, что эти девочки не станут его недооценивать, как сделали Скорпионы.

      — Нет, конечно, но вежливость никто не отменял, — откликается Маюзуми. — Ты могла бы для начала спросить о погоде.

      — Как там погода? — с готовностью интересуется та блондинка, что пониже ростом.

      — Просто кошмар, — сообщает Маюзуми. — Вам не рановато ли заниматься вымогательством, юные леди?

      — Вымогательство — какое ужасное слово.

      — Зато в точку, — говорит Харука, не отлипая от Маюзуми. — Так ты принес деньги?

      — Принес, но вы не особо-то вдавались в подробности относительно количества, и, кстати, Ниджимура, у твоего молчания есть какие-то вразумительные причины? Что-то я не вижу кляпа у тебя во рту.

      — Вы так славно общались, — скромно подает голос привязанный к стулу Ниджимура. Рядом с ним стоит третья девушка, явно готовая к чему угодно. Она единственная хранит молчание, просто наблюдает за происходящим с безразличием в голубых глазах. Она довольно хорошенькая, с длинными темными волосами, придающими ей вид классической «ямато-надэсико»* — именно тот тип девушки, который Маюзуми всегда находил эстетически идеальным.

      — То есть, к тебе не примотали бомбу, ничего такого? — уточняет Маюзуми.

      — Насколько мне известно, нет, — подтверждает Ниджимура.

      — Мы бы ни за что не причинили Шузо вреда, — искренне заверяет мелкая блондинка. Маюзуми полагает, что она тут у них главная, судя по тому, как две другие позволяют ей задавать тон. — Он все-таки наш старый друг. Я — Рику, с Харукой ты уже знаком, а это Рейко, она там не дает Шузо заскучать.

      — Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Маюзуми. — Я бы представился, но, похоже, вы уже и так в курсе, кто я такой.

      — О, да. Шузо нам все о тебе рассказал.

      — Например, что ты мажорчик, — радостно подхватывает Харука.

      — Я такого не говорил! — оправдывается Ниджимура, когда Маюзуми награждает его выразительным взглядом. — Я только сказал, что ты работаешь в Акаши Индастриз, а дальше они уже сами додумали.

      — В общем, если ты не против, мы хотим миллион долларов, — улыбается Рику.

      — Ха! — вырывается у Маюзуми. — А я-то как его хочу, — теперь он уже лучше понимает динамику их взаимоотношений, и ясно ему одно — если бы Ниджимура считал их врагами, уже сам попытался бы слинять. — Если бы у меня в кармане завалялся миллион долларов, вряд ли бы я вообще работал. К сожалению, хотя платят мне прилично, пусть даже незаслуженно, но все же не настолько прилично. Могу дать вам пятьсот баксов.

      — У твоего босса есть такие деньги, — говорит Рику все с той же милой улыбкой.

      — И я, конечно же, мог бы с ним связаться, но все это займет время, и денег вы не увидите как минимум неделю. А вы, как я понимаю, заинтересованы в наличке прямо сейчас, — идет Маюзуми на откровенный блеф.

      — Ладно, — отступает Рику. — Десять штук.

      — Все еще намного больше, чем у меня есть при себе, — продолжает нагло врать Маюзуми. На самом деле, десять тысяч — это ровно та сумма, которой он располагает, но он не собирается так просто с ней расставаться. К тому же… — Я что-то не уверен, что оно того стоит. Вы ведь просто дадите нам координаты, правильно? Красная цена этой сделке — штука.

      — А еще мы вернем твоего друга в целости и сохранности, — напоминает Харука.

      — Тысяча двести за координаты, и можете оставить Ниджимуру себе.

      — Эй!

      — Восемь тысяч, — пробует Рику торговаться.

      — Шесть, и это последнее предложение.

      Рику размышляет с секунду и кивает.

      — Ладно, по рукам. Рей?

      Рейко послушно освобождает Ниджимуру, тот трет запястья и бросает на нее осуждающий взгляд.

      — Не круто. Разве так обращаются с практически членом семьи?

      Рейко пожимает плечами и ровно отвечает:

      — Они — моя семья.

      — Я знаю, — тепло улыбается ей Ниджимура.

      Харука наконец-то отстраняется, когда Маюзуми начинает выуживать из карманов наличность.

      — Так что между вами двумя такое? В первый раз вижу Шузо с кем-то еще. Вы встречаетесь, или что?

      — Я в крайней степени асексуален, — честно отвечает Маюзуми, слишком вымотанный последними событиями, чтобы изобретать какие-то отмазки, и передает ей в руки деньги. — А он и без того обходится мне слишком дорого.

      — Что есть, то есть, — смеется Харука.

 

***

 

      Как только они разбираются с пересчитыванием купюр и передачей координат, приходит время по-семейному теплого прощания Ниджимуры с его предполагаемыми похитительницами.

      Рику наклоняет голову и спрашивает:

      — Ты когда-нибудь был в Веракрусе?

      — В Мексике? — уточняет Ниджимура. — Не приходилось как-то. Я недолго жил в Тихуане, но южнее ни разу не забирался.

      — Думаю, тебе стоит там побывать.

      — Это еще зачем? — спрашивает он.

      Она пожимает плечами.

      — Интуиция.

      — Знаешь, предложение все еще в силе, — меняет Ниджимура тему.

      В улыбке Рику хрупкость, на которую больно смотреть.

      — Мы знаем, Шузо. Но все хорошо. Тебе не надо нас спасать.

      Они исчезают за пеленой дождя.

      Маюзуми забирается на пассажирское сиденье, громко хлопая дверью.

      — Что ж, это было весьма познавательно! — заявляет Ниджимура, как только оказывается в машине и начинает пристегиваться. — Спасибо, что спас меня, Чихиро.

      Маюзуми ничего не говорит.

      — Я и не подозревал о твоей асексуальности, прикольно. Ты случайно не аромантик в придачу? — Маюзуми молча пялится на него в ответ. — Потому что есть, разница, знаешь ли, если ты аромантик, то ты…

      — Я знаю, — обрывает его Маюзуми. — И — да. Впрочем, лично я считаю, что разницы нет, и искать ее тупо.

      — Ну, не совсем. Если разобраться, то становится очевидно…

      — Даже если я рассказал о своей асексуальности, это вовсе не означает, что теперь мы будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь.

      В салоне машины в который раз повисает неловкая тишина.

      — Ты на меня злишься, — уже совсем другим тоном говорит Ниджимура.

      — Потрясающая наблюдательность, — хмыкает Маюзуми.

      — В свою защиту должен заметить, что тебя очень сложно прочесть.

      — Ты собираешься заводить машину? — резко бросает Маюзуми.

      — Нет, — спокойно отвечает Ниджимура. — Ты злишься, а нам завтра предстоит долгая дорога, и я не верю в благополучный исход путешествий в одной машине с людьми, которые на меня злятся.

      — Отлично. Доберусь до Колорадо своим ходом.

      Маюзуми начинает открывать дверь, но Ниджимура успевает схватить его за запястье, не позволяя выйти. У него крепкая хватка, но это как раз не удивительно.

      — Чихиро, не глупи. Просто поговори со мной. Я готов извиниться, но мне надо понимать, за что я извиняюсь…

      — Я не люблю, когда мной манипулируют, — обрывает его Маюзуми. — И я не твой личный горшочек с золотом, что бы ты там себе ни вообразил.

      — Ты злишься, потому что тебе пришлось им заплатить? — спрашивает Ниджимура таким тоном, словно для него это откровение.

      Маюзуми снова громыхает дверью, захлопывая ее, потому что действительно ненавидит мокнуть.

      — Так, ладно, давай проясним для тебя этот момент. Я не идиот. Ты явно их знал, и знал очень хорошо. Ты мог бы запросто сам от них свалить, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что им бы удалось тебя связать против твоей воли. Если тебе нужны были деньги, надо было просто сказать, и желательно до того, как ты решил проебаться в неизвестном направлении, вместо того, чтобы вытаскивать меня посреди ночи из кровати ради хренова представления.

      Ниджимура молча впитывает каждое слово.

      Маюзуми слегка потряхивает от ярости.

      Он знает, что думали все в Ракузан. Знает, что думал о нем каждый игрок, с которым когда-либо сталкивался Ракузан на площадке. Все они думали, что он у Акаши Сейджуро на побегушках, что он его ручная марионетка, что он прогнулся под нужды Акаши, отказавшись от собственного стиля. И так оно по сути и было, но это был его выбор. Точно как и сейчас. Масаоми сослал его на это тупое задание, но Маюзуми сам согласился. Он совсем не против побыть пешкой в чужой игре, но только на своих условиях.

      — У Рейко сердце Радуги, — тихо говорит Ниджимура. — Мое единственное преимущество при столкновении с обладателями суперсил, это способность их обнулить. Но если они привычны к присутствию Радуги, это уже не срабатывает так хорошо, как мне хотелось бы.

      Маюзуми меряет его долгим взглядом, не купившись на эту полуправду.

      — В Рику есть часть от Золотого проекта, а Харука Серебряная — Серебряная, созданная из Синего, Фиолетового и Оранжевого проектов. Не стоит их недооценивать. Но, да. Я хотел им заплатить, и я не сопротивлялся им всерьез. И я должен был тебе сказать с самого начала, что хотел дать им денег. Извини. Больше такое не повторится.

      — Это точно. Не повторится.

      Маюзуми снова берется за ручку двери, потому что он сыт по горло этой херней. У него есть координаты, дальше он обойдется без Ниджимуры.

      — Они не свободны, — быстро добавляет Ниджимура, заставляя Маюзуми вздрогнуть.

      — Что?

      — Они не свободны. Они не сбежали вместе с другими детьми, когда Второе Тейко было раскрыто, их уже успели продать. Какая-то организация сейчас ими владеет. Какая-то американская компания, которая любит покупать людей со сверхспособностями и заставлять их выполнять для себя всю грязную работу.

      — Что? Это… Как называется эта компания? Масаоми должен знать название, чтобы помочь.

      — Они сказали, что не хотят, чтобы их спасали, — говорит Ниджимура. — Ты их слышал. Я годами хотел им помочь, да только все без толку.

      — Масаоми все равно должен знать.

      — Почему ты так уверен, что он уже не знает?

      Этого вопроса достаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать на какое-то время. Потому что Масаоми почти наверняка знает о существовании этой компании — как минимум. Он знал о Наследии, в конце концов, невзирая даже на тот факт, что организация не оставляла никаких цифровых следов. Но вряд ли он знает о детях. В этом Маюзуми точно уверен. Масаоми, конечно, засранец, но детей обижать никому не позволит.

      — Он может помочь, — повторяет Маюзуми.

      — Когда мы вернемся, я предоставлю тебе всю информацию, которая у меня есть.

      — Прям вот всю.

      — Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю, — твердо говорит Ниджимура. Но его взгляду понятно, что он прекрасно осознает, что именно предлагает, и, гори оно синим пламенем, что хрена с два Маюзуми откажется от такого предложения он тоже знает.

      Это бесит Маюзуми просто до припадка, потому что он прямо видит эти ниточки, за которые его снова дергают, но деваться ему на этот раз некуда. Ему действительно нужно получить эту информацию.

      — Договорились, — он расслабленно откидывается на спинку сиденья, всем своим видом давая понять, что передумал выскакивать из машины. — Теперь отпусти.

      Ниджимура переводит взгляд на свою руку, как будто он напрочь забыл, что до сих пор держит Маюзуми.

      — Извини.

      Он наконец-то заводит машину и везет их обратно в отель.

      — Почему у них всех японские имена? — от нечего делать спрашивает Маюзуми, и это больше мысли вслух на самом деле. — Они даже близко не похожи на японок.

      — Хм? А, ты про этих троих? Без понятия. Каждый раз, когда я их вижу, у них новые имена.

      — Ясно.

      — Я тоже так делал, — как бы между прочим сообщает Ниджимура.

      — Менял имя?

      — Да, когда только сбежал. Я выбирал разные фамилии. Я знал, что у людей должны быть имена и фамилии, но тогда еще не видел взаимосвязи между этнической принадлежностью и фамилией. Я долго жил под именем Шузо Фернандес, не понимая, почему люди так странно на меня поглядывают.

      Маюзуми не удерживается от улыбки, хотя его раздражение по-прежнему никуда не делось.

      — Значит, всегда «Шузо»?

      — Да, — серьезно подтверждает Ниджимура. — Мое поколение подобрало себе имена. Мы были единственным поколением, которое так сделало.

      И Тейко это явно пришлось не по вкусу, без труда складывает Маюзуми два и два.

      — Как давно ты «Ниджимура»?

      — С тех пор, как Чудеса сбежали и выбрали себе имена. Фамилии, вроде Мурасакибара и Куроко, и Кисе; и я просто подумал, что Ниджимура мне подходит, так как-то и прижилось.

      Они почти возле отеля, когда Ниджимура говорит:

      — Так что, тебе стоит называть меня Шузо. Это единственное имя, которое всегда было по-настоящему моим.

      Маюзуми ничего не отвечает.

 

***

 

      Колорадо утопает в зелени, и эта страна уже сидит у Маюзуми в печенках. Бред какой-то. После всех этих мытарств он на все сто уверен, что напрочь лишен духа странствий.

      Атмосфера в машине подавленная, но все же далекая от неуютности. Киеши, похоже, уже сделал выводы по поводу того, что произошло прошлой ночью, и с расспросами не напирает.

      — Так что, у тебя есть какой-нибудь план действий? — спрашивает Маюзуми. — Или мы собираемся шататься туда-сюда-обратно по месту прибытия и цепляться к каждому встречному, типа «эй, чувак, не ты ли случайно сбежал из древнего культа психов с суперсилами?»

      — Кстати, неплохое начало для твоей вступительной речи, — замечает Ниджимура. — Дашь мне потом знать, сработало ли.

      — Моей речи? — переспрашивает Маюзуми.

      — Ну, не моей же, я ведь говорил, что не могу сам с ними встретиться, они меня не подпустят.

      — И, выбирая между мной и Киеши, меня что, не так жалко?

      — Нет, выбирая между тобой и Киеши, у тебя выше уровень сопротивляемости.

      Маюзуми выгибает брови.

      — Некоторые люди, ну, ты знаешь, — светским тоном вещает Ниджимура, — могут сопротивляться воздействию способностей…

      — Да, я знаю, — прерывает Маюзуми это пространное вступление. — Люди с геном R1-HK1, который отвечает за относительную сопротивляемость псионическому воздействию. И, да, у меня есть этот ген. Масаоми меня протестировал.

      — Ой, да ну нахуй! — выпаливает Ниджимура. — Еще раз — что за ген?

      — R1-HK1

      — И с каких это пор у него есть название?

      — С тех пор, как Масаоми открыл его полгода назад. Он сказал, что раз первый его обнаружил, то сам его и назовет.

      — Так вот, как работает наука, — заинтригованно комментирует Киеши.

      — Это практически бесполезно, — говорит Маюзуми. — «Относительная сопротивляемость» — это далеко не иммунитет. Мне только интересно, откуда ты знал, что у меня она есть.

      — Ну, я не знал, что она генетическая, — признается Ниджимура, встряхнув головой. — Я догадался из-за Скорпионов. Обычно люди теряют сознание от боли.

      — Меня вырубило напрочь, когда меня первый раз коснулись, — вставляет Киеши.

      Маюзуми меряет его взглядом и думает о степени преданности (или мазохизма, без разницы), удерживающей его рядом с Ниджимурой даже после такого опыта.

      — Если коротко и по существу — бесполезно, — резюмирует Маюзуми. — И я тогда просто охренел от боли.

      — Если коротко и по существу — ты все равно оказался способен помочь в бою. Относительная сопротивляемость куда полезнее, чем ты думаешь, не стоит от нее так просто отмахиваться.

      — Звучит как-то снисходительно, когда это говорит тот, у кого есть настоящий иммунитет к чужим способностям.

      — Я обнуляю способности, нет у меня никакого иммунитета, — поправляет Ниджимура.

      — Какая разница? Способности в любом случае на тебя не действуют.

      — Разница в том, что это моя способность. И она тоже относится к псионическому типу, помнишь?

      — Хм-м. Значит ли это, что под твоим обнулением моя сопротивляемость будет работать точно так же?

      — Не потеряй эту мысль, — ухмыляется Ниджимура.

 

***

 

      — Никого больше не смущает отсутствие признаков цивилизации вокруг? — интересуется Маюзуми.

      — Не особо. Одним словом — дорога, — откликается Киеши.

      — Да, но мы должны быть почти на месте. А еще мне надо отлить.

      — Могу свернуть на обочину, — предлагает Ниджимура.

      — Я не какое-то животное, — вперивает Маюзуми взгляд ему в затылок.

      — О, нет. Ты — настоящая корпоративная принцесса.

      — Наша экскурсия оплачивается этой принцессой, не забыл? — с угрозой в голосе напоминает Маюзуми.

      — Это знак, что если тут свернуть, то через двадцать километров мы попадем в какой-то потерянный навигатором городок? — внезапно спрашивает Ниджимура.

      — Да, да, это именно он, — подтверждает Маюзуми, когда они проезжают единственный на много километров вокруг признак того, что цивилизация все-таки оставила свой след в этой глуши.

 

***

 

      Маюзуми кидается к магазинчику на заправке со скоростью, близкой к скорости света, мысленно уже придя к нехитрой мудрости, что лучше бы лопнула его совесть, чем мочевой пузырь.

      А потом, подавшись исключительно желанию оправдать свое посещение местного санузла, Маюзуми решает что-нибудь купить, и останавливает выбор на бутылке воды.

      — А ты явно не из этих мест, — говорит кассирша. Она надувает пузырь из своей жвачки и с громким хлопком его лопает. Она невысокая, с восточными чертами лица (Маюзуми отказывается думать, что она тоже может оказаться японкой), и во взгляде, которым она его оглядывает, сквозит такая откровенная враждебность, что это просто нелепо, если вдуматься.

      — Я тут проездом, — отвечает ей Маюзуми.

      Она приспускает очки и смотрит ему в глаза поверх стекол.

      — Правда? Так ты тут просто мимо проезжал?

      — Нет, я здесь на тайном задании и должен найти перебежчиков суперсекретного наследственного культа, — признается Маюзуми, внезапно чувствуя себя необъяснимо вымотанным.

      — Да ладно! С ума спятить. Ты террорист, что ли, или правительственный агент?

      — Частное лицо, — отвечает Маюзуми, в голове у него абсолютно пусто.

      — Эх. Зуб даю, не из американской конторы. Акаши Индастриз?

      — Да, все верно.

      — Ты тут один?

      — Нет, со мной друзья.

      — И они тоже из АИ?

      — Нет, — Маюзуми ощущает укол вины. — Нет, я не должен…

      — Да все путем, — быстро говорит девушка. — Забей. Что тебе нужно от отступников? Хочешь купить псионика?

      — Нет, мне нужна только информация.

      — Какой отстой, чувак. И все?

      — И, возможно, их помощь, — добавляет Маюзуми. А потом хмурится. — О чем мы говорили?

      — Ты спрашивал дорогу, — она поправляет очки. — Поворот налево и дальше не сворачивая по трассе до Дэнвера.

      — Спасибо, — благодарит Маюзуми и выходит из магазинчика со своей бутылкой воды.

 

***

 

      Он забирается на заднее сиденье, пока Киеши и Ниджимура спорят, куда ехать дальше.

      — Налево, а потом все время прямо, — говорит Маюзуми без всякой задней мысли.

      Ниджимура делает паузу.

      — И что это за маршрут?

      — Трасса на Дэнвер.

      Ниджимура даже моргать перестает.

      — И с хрена ли нам ехать в Дэнвер?

      — Я не уверен, — Маюзуми хмурится. Он смотрит вниз, на свои руки, и видит бутылку воды. Он не уверен, почему она у него в руках.

      — Чихиро? У тебя все хорошо?

      — Да. Нет, — Маюзуми пытается воскресить в памяти последнее, что с ним происходило. — Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня есть определенная сопротивляемость псионическому воздействию?

      — Ген R1-HK1, — говорит Ниджимура. — Да, мы это обсуждали всего пару часов назад.

      — Что ж, — изо всех сил старается Маюзуми сохранять спокойствие. — Думаю, кто-то только что подтер мне память.

      — Вот, срань, — выдыхает Ниджимура. — Ты наверное наткнулся на кого-то из Раков.

      — На кого? — переспрашивает Киеши.

      — Они вроде как гипнотизируют, чтобы вызнать правду, а потом стирают память о своем присутствии.

      — Вот про это, как бы, тоже стоило упомянуть заранее, — осторожно замечает Киеши.

      Маюзуми думает, что сейчас, наверное, самое время психануть.

      — Есть и хорошие новости — это означает, что мы в нужном месте.


End file.
